


ONUN ADI; CAN YAKAN

by jeonseolbaozi (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, CEO, Chenmin, Dokai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeonseolbaozi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, sevgilisini bir başka adam ile iş üstünde basana kadar, Duster Grupları'nın satış müdürüydü. Bu sebeplerle şirketten ayrılan genç ve başarılı ekonomist, bir aylık kısa molasından sonra Kore'nin en gözde iki şirketinin birinde yeniden işe başlamıştı.Eski şirketinin bir numaralı rakibi: FURY GROUP'ta.Köstebeklik için ona sunulan teklifler, tehditler ve şamatanın arasında başına hepsiden daha kötü bir iş açılmasaydı belki şükredebilirdi.Yani patronu Kim Handeo, oğlu Jongin'e göz kulak olmasını rica etmeseydi..••Askerlikten yeni dönmüş, iflah edilemez bir serseri olan Kim Jongin, babasının zoruyla şirkette çalışmaya başlar ve Kyungsoo'nun öğrencisi olur. Ancak asıl isteklerine kent vurduğu için, babasına olan öfkesini Kyungsoo'dan çıkartmaya oldukça meraklıdır.Saygısız, ukala tavırları ve sorumsuzluğu yüzünden çıldıran Kyungsoo, Jongin'in bu kadar da ileri gidebileceğini düşünmemişti.Onu yağmurun altında, otobanın kıyısında bırakana kadar.•••





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Başlık: Onun Adı Can Yakan
> 
> Bölümler: Giriş + ? bölüm + Final
> 
> Ayrıca bknz: Orta şekerli bölümler (2-3K) 
> 
> Ana Çift: KAISOO 💖
> 
> Yan Çift: ChenMin 💕
> 
> Uyarılar: Şiddet, argo🚫, olumsuz örnek oluşturabilecek davranışlar ⛔️, yetişkin içerik 🔞, bissüürüüü 💋 ve biraz da delilik! 
> 
> ‼️ ÇEVİRİ YA DA UYARLAMA DEĞİLDİR. Beloved Enemy adlı Çin dizisini izleyince ani ilham yüklemesine maruz kaldım, hepsi bu 😂‼️
> 
> 🐾 KEDİ HANIM ©COMPANY, LTD. 2019™

**GİRİŞ •Okunmalı•**

_İkinci katın zemini, değerli halılarla kaplıydı. Soo, erkek arkadaşına önemli bir dosyayı iletmesi gerekiyordu ancak ne telefonlarına çıkmış ne de haber vermişti. Kyungsoo da onca yağmura rağmen, aklına gelen ilk yere, ofise gelmişti koştur koştur._

_Yorgun argın bir vaziyette solundaki kapıları sayıp üçüncünün önünde durarak hafifçe seslendi._

_"Jae?" Hiç ses gelmiyordu içeriden. Kaşlarını çattı, kulpu çevirip içeri girerken, "Neden seni bulamıyor...." Diye başladı, ama sözlerini tamamlayamadan dondu kaldı eşikte. Sanki nereden geldiği anlaşılamayan bir darbe yemişti._

_Aynı anda bir şimşek çaktı ve bunun ışığında her şeyi çok daha berrak bir açıklıkla gördü. Odada sadece Jae ve Minho vardı. Jae gömleğini çıkartmış, Minho'nun pantolonu ise dizine kadar sıyrılmıştı._

_🐾_

 


	2. BÖLÜM BİR : FURY GROUP

Arabanın kapısı açıldı ve ütü izleri jilet keskinliğinde olan bir çift paça göründü. Dışarıya çıkan kızıl saçlı, dolgun kalçalı genç adam, ceketinin düğmesini açtı ve saçlarını şöyle bir düzeltip kıvrak adımlarla yürümeye başladı.

Az ötedeki temizlik işçisi, onun büyük yapıya doğru ilerleyişini dikkatle izliyordu. Gençliğinde, hem güzel hem de yakışıklı birçok adam görmüştü. Ama böylesine bir güzelliğe sahip birisine pek seyrek rastlardı insan.

Genç adam yapının camlı kapılarından süzülerek içeriye girdiği sırada, kısa süren bu göz banyosunun yarattığı hayal kırıklığıyla içini çekti kadın. Kyungsoo, yaşlı temizlik işçisi kendisini seyrederken, başını eğme isteğini zor zaptederek, yüzüne anlamsız bir ifade verebilmek için bir hayli çabalamıştı.

Üniversitede okuduğu sıralar İtalya'ya yapmış oldukları yolculuğu hatırladı. Nereye giderse gitsin, ortama girdiği her anda, çevresinde bir huzursuzluk yaratmıştı.

Bu huzursuzluğun sebebi tehlikeli bir görüntüye sahip olmasından falan kaynaklanmıyordu. Aksine, bütün o makyaj kovalarını ve silikonlu poşet kadınları sollayan erkeksi bir güzelliği ve ciddiyeti vardı. Kalın, dağınık kaşları çatılınca yanakları tombullaşıyor, süresiz izlenilecek enfes bir seyirlik çıkıyordu ortaya.

Bembeyaz teni, güneş ışığının altında Edward misali parlarken kapıdaki güvenliğe başıyla selam verip içeri geçti. Lobi karanlık bir auraya sahip olsa da oldukça pahalı bir hissiyat veriyordu insana. Sanki bilimkurgu filmi çekiliyordu! Etrafta onca bilgisayar ve kulaklıkla gezen onca çalışan vardı.

Lobi böyleyse, üst katlardaki çalışma ofislerini tahmin bile edemiyordu.

Hızlı adımlarla asansörün yanına varıp düğmesine bastıktan sonra, Fury Group'un bir hayli kalabalık olan ilk katını sakin bakışlarla gözden geçirmeye başladı.

Birkaç defa oradakilerin gözlerini kendisinden kaçırdıklarını, ya da bir başkasına bakıncaya kadar, aralarında hemen hararetli bir konuşmaya giriştiklerini fark etmişti.

Dudağının kenarı hafifçe kıvrıldı. Böyle bir yerde, haberlerin büyük bir hızla dolaştığından emindi. O anda tüm bu konuşmaların konusunu oluşturduğunu rahatça tahmin edebiliyordu. Şimdiye kadar burada çalışanların çoğu, onun Büyük Patron'un özel yardımcısı olarak seçildiğini duymuş olmalıydılar şüphesiz.

Yeni başyardımcılarının, rakip şirketin eski müdürü olması, şirkette garip karşılanmış olabilirdi. Gerçi günümüzde, çalışma ekonomisi dalında masterlarını yaparak iş hayatına atılmış bir hayli insan vardı ama hem bunların sayısı henüz azdı, hem de mesleki ilerlemelerinde sektörün kuvvetli bir direnişiyle karşılaşıyorlardı.

Asansörü çalıştıran genç, Kyungsoo'yu görünce birdenbire irkildi. Kyungsoo başını kaldırıp ona bakarken, gülümseyerek kabine girdi. Zavallı çocuk, sırıtıp sırıtmamakta kararsız kalmıştı.

Kyungsoo, kendi davranışından pişmanlık duyarak "En üst kata lütfen." Dedi.

Delikanlı birdenbire güldü sonunda. "Yaa!" Diye bağırdı. "Siz, o herkesin sözünü ettiği, patronun özel yardımcısı mısınız yoksa?"

Kyungsoo, az önceki tahminlerinden ötürü kendi kendisini sessizce kutlarken, "Bunu nereden anladın?" Diye sordu.

"Çünkü en üst kata bir başkası beklenmiyor da ondan. Ayrıca, tüm yeni üniversite mezunları aşağıdadır. Siz ise yukarıda haha.

Aa... Şey.. Sakın kabalık etmek istediğimi sanmayın ama sizin geleceğinizi zaten biliyorduk."

Delikanlının gözleri yuvalarında dönmeye başlamıştı. Ne çok konuşuyordu!

Soo, gülümsemekten kendisini alamadı. Kocaman, çakmak çakmak gözleri, astigmatının bir numaralı düşmanı olan diktörgen gözlüğü ve bembeyaz teninde dikkat çeken pembe kalp dudakları ile muhteşem bir yaratılış eseriydi. Belki de şirketin şimdiye dek gördüğü en güzel erkekti. Ya da dünyanın..

Asansör yukarıya çıkarken genç adam düşünüyordu. Önündeki birkaç ay, sıkı bir gözetim yapması gerektiğini hemen kavramıştı. Her yanlış davranışı ve hatayı not edecek, her kararsızlığı dikkatle gözleyecekti. Gerçek bir müdür de böyle yapardı zaten.

Böyle büyük ve güçlü bir kuruluş, yetersiz elemanları bünyesinde mevkilerinde asla bulunduramaz ve gerekli niteliklere sahip olmayanları da silip atardı.

Gerçekten yetenekli olanlara yer açılması için..

Son derece akıllı olması ve her tür konuyu bir anda kavrayabilmesi, onu okulda en üst düzeydeki öğrencilerin başına getirmiş ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi'nden büyük bir başarıyla mezun olmuştu. Ama gerçek sınav zamanı şimdi gelip çatmıştı işte. Ya yüzüp kurtulacak, ya da batıp boğulacaktı.

Eski günlerini düşündü Kyungsoo. Olanca gücüyle çalışırken, çok fakir olduğu için yumurtadan başka bir şey yiyemediği, yırtık pırtık bir blue jean'i bile, belki işe yarar düşüncesiyle atamadığı günleri... Ama o inatçı kararlılığı nedeniyle hiç durmamış, bıkıp usanmadan tüm olanaksızlıklara rağmen çalışmış ve daha basit bir dala geçmeyi kesinlikle düşünmemişti. Sevdiği bölümü okuyordu ve onu ayakta tutan tek şey de, karşılığında önüne serilecek güzel bir gelecek hayaliydi.

Asansör durunca kapıları sessizce açıldı. Kyungsoo önünde uzanan pırıl pırıl koridora bakarak başını salladı hafifçe. Gerçek savaşın yeni yeni başladığını biliyordu.

Asansörcü çocuğa teşekkür ederek dışarıya çıktı. Bomboş koridorda yürürken, boşluğun, hayatı boyunca kendisinin simgesi olduğunu düşündü. Attığı her adımın çınlayan sesi, yıllardır çektiği sıkıntılarla ailesiz ve gerçek dostsuz büyümenin karşılığında verilen armağan gibiydi.

Layık görüldüğü bütün kırılmaları, aldatmaları geride bırakmak istiyordu.

Yıllarca, yalnızlığını belli etmemek için olağanüstü bir çaba harcamıştı. Korunmasız bir anında, aşık olduğunu zannedip bir şerefsize kapılmış, ağzının payını da gayet iyi almıştı.

Aslında başından beri hatalıydı. Bu zamana kadar yanında olan tek şey işken, aşkı neden kulvar edinmişti ki?

Ardında kaderinin gizlendiği kapıya doğru yürüyordu. Bu sanki, okunan bir kitabın bir bölümünün bitip diğerinin başlaması gibiydi.

Üzerine altın harflerle,  **YÖNETİM KURULU BAŞKANI**  yazılı tabelanın iliştirilmiş olduğu kapının önünde durdu.

Derin bir nefes alırken, "Her türlü yeteneğe sahibim ve kendime güveniyorum." Diye geçirdi içinden. Bu düşünce, az da olsa heyecanını yatıştırmıştı. Tokmağı çevirdi ve içeriye girdi. Büyük bir odaydı burası. Sağ yanındaki masada, kırk yaşlarında gösteren esmer bir kadın oturuyordu. Sol duvarın önünde ise rahat görünüşlü bir kanepe, birkaç çiçek ve iki de dosya dolabı vardı.

Tam önünde de bir başka kapı daha yer alıyordu. İşte, geleceğim orada belirlenecek, diye düşündü. Aynı anda, masanın ardında oturmakta olan sekreter ayağa kalkarak yanına yaklaştı. Gülümsüyordu.

El sıkışırlarken "Siz, Do Kyungsoo'sunuz herhalde," dedi. "Nasılsınız? Ben, Kim Handeo'nun sekreteriyim. Adım, Dara."

Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümseyerek, "Merhaba Bayan Dara." Dedi. Kadının parmağındaki alyansı görmüştü. Demek evliydi.. Oysa çok genç gösteriyordu...

Sekreter atıldı. "Aman, bana Dara'dan başka bir şeyle hitap etmeyin. Sonra çok kırılırım." Kahverengi gözleri gülüyordu kadının. Kyungsoo da gülümsedi bunun üzerine. "Eh, madem öyle, sen de bana Soo demelisin."

"Tamamdır Soo." Dara'da, genç adamı hemen çeken bir zır deli havası vardı.

"Bay Kim şu anda telefonla konuşuyor, ama birkaç dakikaya kader biter sanırım. Eğer şu kanepeye oturursan, sana hemen bir kahve ikram edebilirim." Kyungsoo bu defa içtenlikle güldü.

"Teşekkür ederim." Kadın, duvarın dibinde duran, üzerine bir kahve makinesiyle fincanlar yerleştirilmiş küçük masaya doğru çevik adımlarla ilerledi. Bir yandan da omzu üzerinden genç adamla konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Her gerektiğinde kafeteryaya koşmak yerine, istediğimizde alabilmek için kahve makinesini orada burada bulunduruyoruz. Hem çok daha ekonomik, hem de zamandan kazandırıyor. Ayrıca, müdür- ay aman, yani sen, geç saatlere kadar çalışacaksan da çok yararlı oluyor." Gülümsedi. O sırada, dumanları tüten bardağı Soo'ya uzatıyordu.

Genç adam, "Lütfen, benim yüzümden işinizden geri kalmayın." Dedi. Dara'nın onda fark ettiği ilk şey, kocaman gözleri ve kalp şeklindeki dolgun dudakları olsa da, davranışlarına ve diline yansımış iç güzelliğinin de göz ardı edilmesi imkasızdı. Buna rağmen, bütün bunları özel bir çabayla yapıyormuş gibi görünmüyordu.

Kyungsoo'nun heyecanlı değilmiş gibi davranması anlamsız olurdu. Çünkü fazlasıyla heyecanlı ve sinirliydi. İşe alınması için gereken konuşmayı, Kim Hondae iş yolculuklarından birindeyken, şirketin personel müdürü ile yaptığı için büyük patronla daha hiç karşılaşmamıştı.

Onun hakkında öğrendiklerini düşündü. Yetmiş yaşlarında, karısının ölümünden sonra yeniden evlenmiş ve Minseok adında bir oğlu daha olan, oldukça titiz bir adamdı. Ha bir de, otuz yaşlarında olan oğlu Kim Jongin, bilinen en büyük askeri eğitim dehalarından biriydi.

Bir süre önce, batmakta olan Lekoka adlı bir demir madeni şirketini satın almış ve bunu iki yılda kâra geçirmişti babası. Şimdi, aynı firma Fury Group ismiyle anılıyordu.

Bunu izleyen üç yıl içerisinde elde edilen kâr giderek büyümüştü. Aradan, tam dokuz yıl geçmişti.

Şimdi adamın, Gangnam'daki gökdelene yerleşmiş bir yönetim kadrosu, San Francisco, St. Petersburg ve Philadelphia'da da çelik dökümhaneleri vardı.

Ondan çok, en büyük oğlu göz önündeydi. Buna rağmen özel hayatı sadece tahmin edilebilecek düzeydeydi.

Kim Jongin ismi, Gangnam gazetelerinin gerek mali, gerekse dedikodu sütunlarında sık sık geçiyordu. Yalnız çok serseri değil, aynı zamanda da çok sert oynayan bir insandı. Gazeteler ondan söz ederlerken kendisinde bir tür playboy niteliği olduğundan dem vururlardı. Ama Kyungsoo'nun, patronunun oğluyla ilgili bu denli derin bilgiler edinmeye niyeti yoktu hiç. Böyle şeyler ona vız geliyordu.

Birden hafif bir zil sesi, ardından da bazı mırıltılar işitti. Başını kaldırdığı zaman Dara ona gülümsüyordu.

"Patron işini bitirmiş Soo." Dedi. "Yanına girebileceğini bildirdi."

Aklına, "Teşekkür ederim," demekten başka bir şey gelmeyen Kyungsoo, karton bardağı buruşturup çöp sepetine attıktan sonra kapalı kapıya doğru yürüdü. Bu arada tüm düşüncelerini sert bir ciddiyetle disiplin altına almış, yüz ifadesini anlamsız bir şekle sokmuştu.

Tam tokmağı çevirmek üzereyken, kapı kendi kendine açılmaya başladı. Şaşırmıştı genç adam. Ama hemen sonra, hayatında rastladığı en canlı ve kopkoyu bir çift göze baktığını fark edince şaşkınlığı daha da arttı. Uzadı bu bakışma.

Bu arada, Kyungsoo diğer bazı şeyleri de fark etti. Platin rengi saçlar, yakışıklı bir yüz, sinirle çatılmış kaşlar ve suratına vurup onu tokat sersemine çeviren erkeksi bir koku..

Hemen bakışlarını adamın gözlerine çevirdi. Ama herhangi bir şaşırma ifadesi yoktu orada. Kyungsoo, az önce gördüğünü sandığı şeyi hayal ettiğini düşündü. O sırada kapı da ardına kadar açılmıştı.

Uzun boylu adam, "Kyunghoo, değil mi?" Diye sordu.

"Aslında Soo. Kyungsoo." Adam kaşlarını biraz daha çattı. Sanki 'ne saçma isim' der gibi bakıyordu.

"Her neyse. İçeri geç."

Dönüp kendi açtığı kapıyı Kyungsoo'nun kapatması için oradan uzaklaştı. Soo sessizce onu seyretti.

İlk izlenimi doğruydu. Gayet uzun boylu, iri yarı bir erkekti Kim Jongin. Kaşlarından birini hafifçe yukarıya doğru kaldırmıştı.

Sabırla ayakta bekledi Soo. Adam masaya dayanarak, oturması için koltuklardan birisini işaret etti.

"Babamın sana söylemek istediği bir şeyler varmış."

"Hoş geldin Soo." Kim Handeo sevecen bir tavırla Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşıp elini uzattı ve tokalaşırken de bir yandan omzuna vurdu.

"Seni aramızda görmek harika. Baksana, gelir gelmez ortamı hareketlendirdin!" Kyungsoo gülümsedi nazikçe.

"Tek istediğim şirketin kâr listelerini hareketlendirmek efendim." Handeo, sigara içmekten çatallaşmış sesiyle koca bir kahkaha attıktan sonra koltuğuna oturdu. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri yeniden Jongin'e kaydı.

Gazetede gördüğü resimlerden hatırlıyordu az buz bir şeyler ama canlı kanlı görmek çok farklı bir duyguydu. Deri ceketi, koca koca Harley botları ve bütün o asi tavırları ile oldukça berdüşttü. Şirkete bu halde gelmek mi? Eğer çalışan olsaydı, içeri bile koymazdı.

Kyungsoo, gösterilen yere oturdu, hiç acele etmeden bacak bacak üstüne attı. Sonra bakışlarını Handeo'ya çevirdi.

"Şirketteki görevini biliyorsun, Bay Do. Belki de benden daha da iyi.. Ancak senden başka bir şey daha istemeliyim. Bu yüzden buraya kadar çağırdım."

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. Böyle bir rica beklemediğinden, şaşırmıştı. Buraya gelirken aklında yalnızca tek bir şey vardı, o da yapması gerekeni yapıp geri kalan bütün o şamatadan uzak durmaktı. Nereden çıkmıştı şimdi bu? Sözleşmede yazmadığına emindi.

"Dinliyorum." Dedi sakince. Jongin, bacaklarını uzattığı sehpaya vurup abuk subuk sesler çıkartıyordu.

"Oğlumu adam etmeni istiyorum senden. Ona disiplinli ve sorumluluk sahibi olmayı göstermeni.."

"Ne?"

"NE?!" Jongin sinirle ayağa kalktı ve neredeyse babasının üstüne yürüdü. Neyse ki Kim Handeo da aynı oğlu gibi inatçı ve sertti. Genlerine işlemiş bir kabalık vardı sanki.

"Saygısızlık etme! Sakın.."

"Bana böyle dememiştin?"

"Sana asla 'öyle' demiyorum zaten. Sebebini biliyorsun."

"Bunu yapmayacağım. Lanet bir velet değilim!" Jongin tam da arkasını dönüp kapıya ilerlemişti ki babası konuştu.

"Eğer böyle isyankar davranmaya devam edersen bütün kartlarına el koyarım. Ben istemediğim sürece adım bile atamazsın. Duydun mu?!"

Kyungsoo, gerilen ortamı iliklerine kadar hissedebiliyordu. Handeo hamlesini oynamış, oğlunu neredeyse mat etmişti.

Gözleri merak içinde Jongin'e döndü. Hissettiği öfke yüzünden derin derin soluk alıyordu ve geniş omuzları bir inip bir kalkıyordu. Bu haliyle, kilometrelerce koşmuş, yorgun bir aslan gibiydi. Sert, öfkeli, başına buyruk..

Yavaşça arkasını döndü. Yüzünde tuhaf ve ürpertici bir sırıtış mevcuttu. Kyungsoo nefesini tutarak izledi onu.

"Elinden geleni ardına koyma. Eğer umrumda olduğunu düşünüyorsan."

"Kim Jongin!" Babası öfkeyle bağırırken, Jongin kapıyı hızla açıp dışarı çıktı ve ortam anında sessizliğe büründü. Kyungsoo farkında olmasa da titriyordu.

"Üzgünüm." Dedi babası. "Jongin işte. Geri geleceğini biliyorum. Ona yardım etmelisin Soo, senden rica ediyorum. Ben yakında öleceğim ve bu şirketin de emin ellere kalmasını istiyorum. Minseok henüz çok küçük, eğitimini yeni tamamladı. Ayrıca.." Durup nefes aldı. Üzgün gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya diktiğinde, genç adam kalbinde müthiş bir sızı hissetti.

"Onun heba olmasını istemiyorum. Jongin'e bir öğretmen gibi yaklaş ve ne yapması gerektiğini göster. İnat etse bile öğrenecektir o zehir kafası."

Kyungsoo ne diyeceğini bilemeden dikildi birkaç dakika. Ardından yutkunup kafasını salladı.

Kendi ailesi onu yüzüstü bırakmıştı. Ne yaptığını gıdım merak etmemişlerdi ve bu haldeyken de sessiz sedasız, onsuz ölmüşlerdi. Bir babanın, oğlu için çırpındığını görmesi yüreğini sızlattığı için kabul ediyordu belki de. Ya da kendisini onun yerine koyduğu için...

Sebebi her ne olursa olsun, deneyecekti.

"Tamam. Elimden geleni yapacağım." Çenesini dikip ciddi bir tavırla sürdürdü konuşmasını. "Ancak pek de yumuşak davranmamı beklemeyin. Onun da herkes gibi olmasını istiyorum. Sıradan bir çalışan rolü üstlenmeli. Her türlü soyut baskı için sizden izin istemeliyim."

Handeo'nun yüzüne koca bir gülümseme yerleşti ve masasından kalkıp Kyungsoo'nun yanına gitti. Elini sıkarken yüreği umut doluydu.

"Ona istediğin gibi ders ver ve istediğin gibi cezalandır Kyungsoo. Eti senin, kemiği benim."

Kyungsoo son kez başını salladı ve içinden geçirdi:

_Hayır Bay Kim.. Oğlunuz, iliklerine kadar benim._

🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasıl buldunuz? Ben gelecek bölümleri düşündükçe heyecan yapıyorum vallahi, çok eğlenecüğük 😂 Serseri Cungin'in travmatik iş günlerini, yavaş yavaş Soo'ya düşüşünü, hatta iki aptalın da birbirlerine nasıl da mıknatıs misali çekildiğini yazmak için sabırsızlanıyorum.
> 
> Bu fiki, kuralbaz çiçeğim için yazıyorum doğrusu 😂 Çünkü onu çok seviyorum ve küçük bir hediyem olsun istedim 😍 Umarım herkes beğenir!
> 
> Düşüncelerinizi belirtmeyi unutmayın lütfen! Yorumlar beni motive eder 😔 
> 
> -jeonseolbaozi


	3. BÖLÜM İKİ : KİBİR VE ÖNYARGI

Kyungsoo rahatsız fikirler içinde boğuşa boğuşa yeni ofisindeki ikinci gününe başladığında, ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Başına, almaması gereken bir belayı almıştı ve erkeklerin en tehlikeli türlerinden olan 'geç olgunlaşan' familyasından bir adam ile sınanıyordu şimdi de.

Alaycı bir sesle konuşmaya başlamış olan adamın yüzünde gördüğü garip ifade, bir hayli şaşırtmıştı Kyungsoo'yu. Şirketi öylece terk edip gittikten sonra babasıyla her ne konuştuysa, şimdi dingin bir ruh haline bürünüp öyle geçmişti karşısına. O rezil, hippi kıyafetleri ile.

Dikenli tellere takılmış gibi gözükmesine sebep olan yırtık bir kot, uzun bilekli Converse ve mavi bir gömlek giymişti bu sefer. Hoş, gömlek demeye de bin şahit isterdi. Öylesine kırış kırıştı ki, Kyungsoo bir an için işi enyailiğe vurup 'acaba tasarımı mı öyle' diye düşünmüştü. Anlaşılan bu şımarık çocuğun beyni kıt olduğu kadar düzen anlayışı da kıttı.

"Benim Kim Jongin olduğumu, herhalde anlamışsındır." Dedi Jongin karşısında dikilirken.

"Sınızdır. Saygı eklerini atamazsın benim yanımda."

Jongin kısık sesle güldü ve dilini dişlerinin arasında sıkıştırdı. Kısık gözleri Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde dolaşırken, ne yapmak istediğini anlamaya çalışır gibi bir hali vardı. Birdenbire şirketin ortasına düşmüş bu ateş parçası, onun savruk hayatını düzene sokabileceğini mi zannediyordu gerçekten? Ya da daha iyi bir adam ve kusursuz bir patrona mı dönüşecekti sayesinde? Kesinlikle hayır. O, yıllarca kendi taraklarında dolanıp durmuş bir avareydi ve istediğini alamamış bir savaş gazisi konumundaydı. Küçücük adamdan emir almaya niyeti yoktu.

"Öyle mi? Benim şirketimde olduğunu unutuyorsun Kyunghoo."

"Kyungsoo."

"Her ne haltsa."

"İsmim bana süs olsun diye verilmedi Bay Kim. Ayrıca isterse ülke senin olsun. Babanın bana söylediğini yapıyorum yalnızca ve istifa etmediğin sürece, benim dediklerimi yapmak zorundasın. Şimdi, öncelikle kılığından kıyafetinden başlamalıyız. Bu halde çalışmana izin veremem."

Jongin bir süre onun yuvarlak yüzüne baktı. Cupid'in paçalarında gezen şu tombul aşk melekleri gibiydi. Ancak içinde Lucifer'ın ta kendisi yatıyordu.

"Yoksa?"

"Boşlukları doldurunuz." Kyungsoo güzel gözlerini kocaman açıp gülümsedi ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Masasının üstüne yığılmış inceleme raporlarına göz gezdirip ayağa kalktı ve askılıktaki paltosunu aldı.

"Dışarı çıkacağız. Şoförüm olacaksın."

"Rüyanda görürsün! Kim Jongin'im ben, elin müdürünün kölesi değil." Diye isyan ettiğinde, Kyungsoo'nun sinirleri birden tavana fırladı. Çokça ısıtılmış soba gibiydi. Bu aşağılama içerikli konuşma da, sobanın kapağını açıvermişti ve Soo, patlayacaktı.

"Saygısızlık etme! Burada çalışan bir hizmetli bile alın teriyle işini yapıyor. Sen? Babanın parasını kadınlara yedirmekten başka ne bilirsin?"

Küçümen bedeni öfke ile sarsıldı ancak hemen kendisini kontrol edip gözlüklerini düzeltti. Jongin bütün bu konuşmadan cımbızla çekip aldığı sözlerini çekinmeden döktü ortaya.

"Kadınlara yedirdiğimi nereden biliyorsun?"

"Kime, neye yedirdiğin umrumda değil. Sana denileni yap ve başıma bela olma."

"Ancak bu kadarını yaparım zaten. Para yedirebileceğim biri değilsin."

Kyungsoo şok içinde kasıldı. Onu ne ile itham ediyordu bu adam? Takıldığı bütün o fahişeler ve uçarı tiplerle mi karşılaştırıyordu?

Bütün bunları sineye çekip daha dik durdu ve kapıyı açtı. Kışkırtıldığının farkındaydı.

"Keyfin bilir. Bir işi de doğru düzgün beceremeyeceğini göster babana ve senden kurtulayım."

Bunu söyledikten sonra kapıyı çarpıp çıktı. Jongin hayretle elini saçlarına daldırdı. Bu adam ne yaptığını zannediyordu?

Siniri yavaş yavaş geçerken, son söylediklerini düşündü. Sahiden de bu işi beceremezse babasının gözünde gereksiz bir evlat durumuna düşecekti. Bunu fazla dert etmezdi ancak kendini kanıtlama isteği, Kaf dağlarını geçen kibri ile birleşince, kulaklarının arkası okşanmış bir kediye dönüp Kyungsoo'nun peşinden gitmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Genç adam tam da arabanın kapısını açıyordu ki Jongin onu durdurdu.

"Yana geç. Ben sürüyorum."

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. Tek kaşını kaldırıp hiçbir şey söylemeden yolcu koltuğuna oturuğunda Jongin derin bir nefes alıp arabaya bindi.

Sonraki durakları, takım elbise, için terzi olacaktı.

•••

"Kyungsoo? Hoş geldin, hangi rüzgar attı seni buraya?" Boynuna mezura asmış olan yaşlı bir adam karşıladı onları.

"Paçavra alacağız." Dedi Jongin huzursuzca. Kyungsoo, bunun bir giriş olduğunu düşünerek, alaycı ses tonuna aldırmadan hafifçe başını sallarken, "Bir çift takım diktireceğiz. Müsaitsin değil mi?" Dedi.

"Elbette. Sıradaki müşterim bitsin, sizi alayım olur mu? Şöyle geçin koltuğa."

Kyungsoo rahat tavırlarla keyfine bakarken, Jongin tuhaf bakışlarını mağazanın içinde gezdirdi. Her yer takım elbise doluydu. Bunlardan birinin içine gireceği düşüncesi bile midesini bulandırmaya yetiyordu doğrusu. Ya arkadaşları görse!? Onlar ne derdi? Camiada saygınlık namına hiçbir şeyi kalmazdı.

Bu gerçeklik ile huzursuzca kıpırdanıp Soo'ya döndü.

"Buraya sık sık gelir misin?"

"Evet. Sahibini iyi tanırım."

"Üzerindekini de o mu dikti?" Kyungsoo başını katalogdan kaldırmadan cevap verdi ve eliyle gelmesini rica etti.

"Sana bir model buldum. Yakışacağını düşünüyorum." Jongin istemeye istemeye yanına gitti ve eğildi. Yanakları yan yana duruyordu ve Kyungsoo biraz daha dönse, dudakları tenine değerdi. Jongin'in kokusu genzine dolarken, vücuduna yayılan anlamsız kıpırtıyı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

"Hangisi?" Dedi Jongin kulağının dibinden.

"Bu." Kyungsoo parmağını lacivert bir takımın üzerine götürdü. Jongin burun kıvırdı ve Kyungsoo'ya bakabilmek için hafifçe geri çekildi. Gözleri önce dudaklarına kaydı. Kiraz çiçeklerini andıran kalp dudaklarını yakından görünce, ne kadar güzel ve iştah açıcı olduklarını fark etti. Ardından onu ürkütmemek için doğruca gözlerine baktı.

Bu adamla sevişemeyecek olması kötüydü. Eğer başka bir evrende, başka bir biçimde karşılaşmış olsalardı, onu mutlaka koynuna alırdı.

"Siyah istiyorum." Dedi doğrulup. Ona yakın durdukça müstehzi fikirler dolanıyordu kafasında.

"Tamam. Ölüm gibi dolanmak istiyorsun yani ortalıkta."

"Gibi. Dua et de sıra sana gelmesin."

Kyungsoo yalancı bir gülüş atıp gözlerini devirdi. Burnunun ucuna kayan gözlüğünü daha da yukarı itti ve yaşlı adam kapıda belirince, hemen ayağa kalktı.

"Yeniden hoş geldiniz çocuklar. İlk önce hanginizi alıyoruz?"

"Jongin."

"Şu platforma çık bakayım. Amma da uzun boylusun." Kyungsoo anlamsız bir gururla irkildi. Sanki kendisine demişlerdi!

"Vay vay! Kyungsoo, bana resmen sanat getirmişsin sen! Şu omuzların genişliğine bak! Daha önce böyle bir takım dikmemiştim. Bakayım.." Düşünür gibi oldu ve öksürdü adam. Jongin, ayaklarının dibine yığılacağından korktu.

"Bir tane var! Chanyeol idi adı. Onun kadar uzun boylu bir müşterim olmamıştı hiç." Seri hareketlerle mezurayı Jongin'in bacaklarının arasından geçirdi. Jongin rahatsız olup kıpraşırken, Kyungsoo gülmemek için zor duruyordu.

"Sağlam da erkeksin ha!" Yaşlı adam muzip bir tavırla konuştu. Jongin'in gözleri sebepsiz yere Kyungsoo'ya kaydı. Bak, gördün mü, der gibi..

Kyungsoo utanıp bakışlarını takımlara verdi ancak Jongin onun bu halini fark etmişti bile. Yüzüne kibirli bir sırıtış kondu. Demek küçük müdürü bu tip konularda oldukça çekingendi!

"Bitti. Yarına gelir alırsınız takımı. Bizim yeni elemanlar arı gibi! Şimdi sen geliver Soo."

Kyungsoo istemeye istemeye platforma çıktı ve ceketi kenara bıraktı. Ölçülerinde herhangi bir değişiklik olacağını sanmıyordu gerçi.

"Boyun mu uzadı senin?"

"Hayır."

"Hmm." Yeni bir öksürük dalgası ile sarsıldı adam ancak çevik hareketler ile diklendi. Tir tir titreyen elleri oldukça hızlı çalışıyordu.

"Uzamışın sen yarım santim filan. Bu manşetler daha ilerideydi."

"Milimlik detay, nereden anladın?" Diye sordu Kyungsoo gülüp. Yaşlı adam ona beceriksizce göz kırptı.

"Sen ne sandın beni be? Elli yıldır takım dikerim ben!"

Jongin kenardan gülünce Soo ona baktı. Elindeki dergiyi okuyor gibi yapıyordu yalancı serseri.

"Ben her zamankinden istiyorum." Dedi ve aşağı indi. Siparişler verilince, yeniden arabaya bindiler.

•••

Kyungsoo, "Dara'dan bana öz geçmişini çıkartmasını istedim." Diye devam etti. Sonra, uzanıp masasının üzerindeki kâğıtları aldı.

Terziden geleli iki saat olmuştu ve işler çoktan birikmişti. Sürekli işleyen bir firmanın müdürü olmak hiç kolay değildi. Hele de yanındaki adamın potansiyelini bilmeden..

"Kim Jongin... Yaş otuz. Askeri lise ve akademi mezunı.." Diye okudu mırın kırın ederek. Sonra beklenmedik bir soru sordu birdenbire.

"Çelik hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

"Senin bildiğinden çok daha fazlasını." Kyungsoo bu sözlü saldırı ile hemen gart aldı.

"Bir firmayı, son derece güç, stratejik manevralarla kurtarıp üç yılda kâra geçirdiğinizi ve şimdi de şirketinizin dev adımlarla büyüdüğünü biliyorum." Jongin alayla kaldırdı kaşlarını.

"Eee?"

"Bunu anlayabilir, analiz edebilir ve hatta, grafik haline de getirebilirim. Ne yapıldığını ve neden yapıldığını da açıklayabilirim. Yani, bu şirketin iş yönünü mükemmel anlarım.

Ben, bunun için yıllarımı harcadım. Ama çelik konusu bana, bir arabanın nasıl çalıştığı kadar yabancıdır."

Bu defa, adamın dudaklarının alaycı bir gülümsemeyle büküldüğünü açık seçik görmüştü. Jongin kuru bir sesle, "İhtiyar kurt sonunda espri anlayışı olan birisini işe almayı becermiş." Dedi.

Sonra, yüzü birdenbire alabildiğine ciddileşirken, "Çelik bir alaşımdır." Diye devam etti. "İsterseniz buna bir karışım da diyebilirsin. Çelik, demir madeni, kömür ve kireç taşının da katıldığı bir karışım sonucu elde edilir. Ölçümlerin son derece kesin olması şarttır. Binde bir gibi, örneğin."

"Bunları bana anlatmana ihtiyacım yok. Benim işim, ihtiyacımız olan ham maddelerin miktar ve bedellerini, en güvenilir tüccarların kimler olduğunu, yıllık iş ve personel maliyetini bilmek, böylece, önümüzdeki yıl ne kadar kazanabileceğimizin tahmini bir hesabını çıkartabilmektir.

Sense benim ne yaptığımı, nasıl konuştuğunu, şirketlerarası bürokrasinin nasıl işlediğini öğrenip gereğini yapacaksın." Kyungsoo soluk almak için durduğunda, Jongin'in karanlık dehlizleri andıran gözlerinin dikkatle ona odaklandığını fark etti. Demek dinliyordu, güzel. Belki de o kadar kötü değildi ve tek ihtiyacı olan, bu serseri yılanı deliğinden çıkartmak için birkaç tatlı sözdü.

"Bak, benim seninle bir sorunum yok Jongin. Ancak bunları bilmen şart. Ve bunları bilmenin, uygulamanın yolu da disiplinden geçer. Bana söz vermeni istiyorum. Dediklerimi ciddiye alacaksın."

Jongin bacak bacak üstüne atmayı kesip doğruldu.

"İyi tamam söz." Kyungsoo neşelendiğini hissetti.

"Şimdi, hemen Prijkot Madencilik'in şu önerisiyle başlayıp, onlarla sözleşme yapabilmemiz için karşıt bir öneri üzerinde fikirlerini söylemeni istiyorum."

Jongin, adamın uzattığı dosyaları aldı.

Sabahın geri kalan bölümünü, kendilerine demir madeni sağlayan bu şirketle çıkarlarına uygun bir sözleşmenin yapılması için neleri göz önüne almaları gerektiğini tartışarak geçirdiler.

Ardından Jongin, genç adama binanın kendisine gerekli bölümlerini gösterdi.

Kyungsoo bu esnada, fabrikalarından birisinde grip salgını baş gösterdiği için, geçici olarak işçi kiralayıp kiralamama konusunda Dara'yla ayaküstü bir toplantı yaptı.

Tam o sıraca San Francisco'daki bürolardan birinde meydana çıkan bir sorunun çözümlenmesi için neler yapılması gerektiğini telefonla California bölümüne iletti.

Kahveyle birkaç sandviç yemek için durduklarında Jongin'in başı fırıldak gibi dönüyordu. Bu öğle yemeğini, zamandan kazanmak için, Soo'nun bürosunda atıştırıyorlardı.

Adamı göz ucuyla inceleyen Jongin, onun bitip tükenmez enerjisi karşısında büyülenmişti adeta. Sanki çevresine elektrik kıvılcımları saçıyordu.

"İster misin?" Kyungsoo hayretle ona döndü. Jongin, genç müdürün kendisini duymadığını anlayınca bir kez daha tekrarladı.

"Bir sandviç daha ister misin diyorum. Çok koşturduk." Genç adam, "Teşekkürler, isterim." Dedi. Ama Jongin'in kahkahasına hazırlıklı değildi.

Kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak, "Ne var?" Diye sordu.

"Hâlâ büyümekte olan bir çocuksun, değil mi?" Soo'nun kısa boyunu işaret ediyordu gülümseyerek.

"Neredeyse boyun benim bacağım kadar."

Kyungsoo, onun bu abartı sözlerine aldırış etmemeye karar verdi. Ama hafifçe kızarmaktan da kendisini alıkoyamamıştı. Buna kızdı. Ne var ki, Jongin'in gülmeye başladığını görünce, onun kendi düşüncesini sezdiğini anladı. Sandviçini ısırdıktan sonra "Gülme." Dedi. Jongin dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı.

"Benimle başa çıkamazsın." Dedi birden. Kyungsoo sandvicini yutup kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Bak sen.. Nedenmiş o?"

"Çünkü senden daha büyük ve daha uzunum." Kyungsoo hayrete düşmüştü. Jongin onun alık yüzüne bakıp bir kez daha güldü ve Kyungsoo'nun zorla doldurduğu abuk subuk bitki çayını kafasına dikip başını koltuğa yasladı.

"Seni kızdırmak istediğimde bana seviyemi göstermeye çalıştın ve de bunun bal gibi farkındasın. Oysa ben hiçbir zaman yerimi ve seviyemi öğrenememişimdir. Yani o tuhaf ve kalın sesini kullanıp durma üstümde."

Kyungsoo, yıllardan beri bu ses tonuyla konuşurdu. Özellikle, kendisini kızdırmak isteyenin acımasızca davranmak isteyip istemediğini kestiremediği zamanlar... Bu onda bir alışkanlık haline gelmişti.

Ama o an, bir geri çekilme taktiği uygulayarak, "Sandviçler çok güzelmiş." Diye mırıldandı. Üzerine gitmek istemiyordu.

Jongin hafifçe gülümsedi. Gözlerinde garip bir pırıltı vardı.

Saate göz atınca, bölüm başkanlarıyla öğleden sonra yapılacak olan toplantılara gecikmekte olduklarını fark ederek, sandviçlerini çayın yardımıyla acele acele yuttular. Öğleden sonra, ikisi için de son derece hızlı ve eğlendirici geçti.

Kim Jongin, beklenmedik ilgisi ile Kyungsoo'yu sözcüğün tam anlamıyla hayrete düşürüyordu. O güne kadar kimsenin başaramadığı şekilde, Kyungsoo'nun düşünce ve duygularını harekete geçirmekteydi.

Sadece o öğle üzeri, Jongin'in kişiliğinin çeşitli yanlarını gördü. Bir an, çeşitli fikirleri kafasında bir bilgisayar gibi topluyor, ardından da ya öfkeyle kükremeye ya da kahkahalarla gülmeye başlıyordu. Şiddetli ve kuvvetli bir insandı. Oysa, Kyungsoo, eskiden beri şiddetten çekinirdi.

Bu izlenim, onu huzursuzlandırdı. Jongin'in kontrolsüz öfkesi onu tedirgin ediyordu.

Sonunda, büroya dönerek koltuklarına çöktüler. Kyungsoo ancak o zaman, hayretle ter içerisinde kalmış olduğunu fark etti. Öylesine hızlı bir tempoda ve gergin ortamda çalışmışlardı ki, gücünün tükendiğini daha yeni hissediyordu.

Bir süre hiç konuşmadan oturdular. Birden Jongin, "Burnunun üzerine siyah bir şey bulaşmış." Dedi ve ona uzandı. Kyungsoo irkildi önce. Sonra Jongin işaret parmağı ile onun düğme burnuna dokunup geri çekildi. Bu sırada gülümsüyordu.

"Ne? Neden sürekli sırıtıyorsun Jongin?"

"Çünkü bir çocuk gibisin ve nasıl oldu da bu konuma geldin, merak ediyorum."

"Senden büyüğüm. Dua et de hyung demeni istemiyorum." Jongin şaşırdı.

"Benden büyük falan olamazsın. Bu boyla hele." Kyungsoo göz devirdi ve ceketinin cebinden kimliğini çıkarttı. Jongin merak içerisinde öne uzanıp dikdörtgen kartı aldı, evirip çevirip baktı her yerine. Sanki bir hata ya da sahtekarlık arıyordu.

Bulamayınca da el mecbur kabullendi.

"Bir yerlerden alır, bir yerlere verir tanrı." Alaycı tutumu bir an olsun eksilmezken, Kyungsoo kimliğini geri alıp yerine koydu. Jongin'in, boyuyla dalga geçtiğini zannetmişti. Oysa serseri kılıklı herif, onun güzel yüzünün aptal bir kimlik fotoğrafında bile muhteşem olduğunu görünce böyle saçmalamıştı.

Jongin, ellerini ensesinde kavuşturarak arkasına yaslandı. "Bugün ne ölçüde başarılı olduğumu söylemeyecek misin?"

Kyungsoo bakışlarını ona dikti. Kötü bir şeyler seziyordu.

"İyiydin."

"Cimri olma! Şaşırdığını biliyorum. Bence ilişkimizin bu evresinde, birbirimize karşı dürüst olmalıyız, ne dersin?" Dedi keyifle. Aklında yatan şeyleri bir bilseydi, onu sıkboğaz etmeyi keserdi Kyungsoo.

"Peki. Oldukça başarılıydın. Tahminimden iyi çıktın. Sana önyargılı davrandığım için özür dilerim."

"Özrünü kabul etmem için benimle dışarı çıkman gerekiyor." Doğruldu ve dirseklerini dizlerine koyup eğildi. Sarı saçları alnına düştü bu hareketi ile. Kyungsoo yanaklarının sıcakladığını hissetse bile bunu görmezden geldi ve amacını bir türlü çözemediği serserinin, suratını inceledi. Ufacık bir açık istiyordu.

"Ne gibi?" Diye sordu temkinli yaklaşıp.

"Benimle içmeye çık. Hem ilk haftanı kutlamış oluruz. İkimizin de ilk haftasını.."

"Bunu kabul edemem."

"Neden? Seni korkutuyor muyum? Merak etme, içeceğine hap koymam."

Kyungsoo "O yüzden değil." Derken iyice utandı. Yanlış anlamıştı işte.

"Yalvartma beni Soo. Takım denilen o deli kıyafetini giymeden önceki son günüm. O şeyi giyerken ayık olmak istemiyorum." Dedi Jongin ısrarla. Aslında ses tonunda pek de ısrar emaresi gezinmiyordu. Her zamanki gibi sinsi, insanın içine şüphe tohumları eken o boğuk sesi ile konuşuyordu.

Kyungsoo bunu iyi yönlü bir teklif olarak düşündü ve aralarındaki güven bağının güçlenmesini istediğinden, kabul etmek için dudaklarını araladı.

"Tamam. İşten kaytarmayacağına söz verirsen kabul ederim."

"Neden sana sürekli olarak söz veriyorum ben?!"

"Çünkü servi boyunun altında müthiş bir ali cengizlik yatıyor."

"Kahretsin. İyi!" Jongin bunu dedikten sonra kaşlarını çatarak ayağa kalktı ve kapıya gitti.

Kyungsoo arkasından seslendi.

"Sabah altıda burada olacaksın! Unutma!"

Jongin hiçbir şey demeden kapıyı çarptı ve gözden kayboldu. Kyungsoo da toparlanıp evine gitmek için hazırlandı.

Yarın, Kim Jongin tarafından sınanacaktı.

🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin'in iyi bir niyetle içki teklif ettiğini düşünen varsa net Pollyanna'dır 😂 Şişeler deviren bir KaiSoo'dan beklentiniz nedir? 
> 
> -jeonseolbaozi


	4. BÖLÜM ÜÇ : GÜVEN ve HATA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İleride kukular kalkabilir benden söylemesi.

Kyungsoo, iki ucu boklu bir değnek tutar gibiydi. Bir tarafa dönse Jongin'in göz ardı edilemez varlığı suratına çarpıyordu, diğer tarafa dönse, ondan az çok hoşlandığı gerçeği.. Jongin eğlenceliydi, sözlerine eh meh uyuyordu ve saygılı davranmaya da başlamıştı. Şimdi gel de çık işin içinden! Bir şeyler yanlıştı ama ne?

Jongin yeni takım elbisesini giyip şirkete girdiğinde, etraftan ona yöneltilen bakışları hissedebiliyordu. Bütün o fısıltılar, sırf imajını değiştirmek zorunda kaldı diye uğulduyordu. O uslanmaz hippi, minyon bir adamın emriyle dize gelmişti...

Asansör görevlisi çocuğa tepeden bir bakış atıp kat numarasına tıkladı. Zavallı genç, asansörün en köşesine sinmiş, nefes almaya dahi çekiniyordu.

Jongin onun bu halini saçma buldu. Siyah bir takım ve gömlek giyiyor diye organ kaçakçısı kisvesine konduğunu görmek kimi memnun ederdi ki?

Asansör kısık bir zil sesiyle açılınca, beklemeden şık koridora daldı. Dara'ya başıyla selam verdi.

"Hoş geldiniz Bay Kim. Bay Do içeride."

"Ne zaman geldi?" Diye sordu şaşkınlıkla. Saat daha altı değildi.

"Bilmiyorum. Ben geldiğimde buradaydı. Kahve içiyordu hatta." Jongin kafasını salladı. Dara'ya teşekkür edip odaya ilerlerken, şirketin kaçta açıldığını hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Buraya en son Minseok'un on altıncı yaş gününde gelmişti. Yani iki sene kadar önce. Babası ölüm kalım meselesi diye adlandırmasaydı üç gün önceki küçük çaplı şovunu, şimdi de gelmezdi elbet.

Kyungsoo, içeri dalan adam yüzünden sinirlendi. Kim olduğunu kulpun kırılırcasına çevrilişinden bile anlamıştı.

"Kapıyı tık-" Diyecekken durdu. Kızmak için uygun bir zaman değildi sanki.

Gözleri siyah takıma kaydı. Kyungsoo bu konuyu tamamen unutmuştu.

Jongin karşısında koca bir dağ gibi dikilirken, çok karizmatik görünüyordu. Bileğinde biten, tenini göstermeyen paçaları, parlak ayakkabıları ve jilet misali takımı ile kusursuz bir CEO gibiydi. Gelecekte olacağı kişiye bürünmüştü.

"Vay canına. Bu kadar da değişeceğini düşünmemiştim. Saçını da boyatmışsın." Sabahken geceye dönmüş saçlarını düzeltti Jongin ve gülümsedi.

"Ee, benim müdür ister de ben yapmam mı? Nasılım?"

"Kapa çeneni." Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. İçindense kahrolası bir centilmen gibisin, diye geçiriyordu. Onun asla olamayacağı şey. Jongin ve kibarlık, terazinin iki zıt kesesi gibiydi. Ukalalığı her zaman ağır basardı.

"Saat on birden önce bitirmemiz gereken bir sürü iş var. Yemeğimizi, bugünkü gibi, atıştıracağız. Çünkü toplantı aralarında doğru düzgün yemek yiyebilecek zaman bulacağımızı pek sanmıyorum. Ayrıca, yarın masan da gelir. Yerleşmeni sağlarız." Dedi Kyungsoo gözlüğünü düzeltip. Birkaç dosyayı ona uzattı, Jongin istemeye istemeye aldı hepsini.

Eline tutuşturulmuş olan kâğıtlara bakarken kaşları çatılan Jongin, "Bunların bir özetini çıkartıp, daktilo edecek miyim?" Diye sordu.

"İyi fikir."

"Pekâlâ. İstediğin başka bir şey var mı?"

Kyungsoo olanca ciddiyetiyle karşılık verdi.

"Hayır. Bu verdiklerim senin zaten fazlasıyla zamanını alacaktır." Saatine bir göz attı. "Artık Dara'nın yanına gitme zamanın geldi. Böylece çalışacak bol bol vaktin olur."

Genç adam güldü. "Nasıl isterseniz patron."

Kyungsoo, muzip bakışlarını ona çevirerek hemen cevabı yapıştırdı.

"Dediğin çok doğru Jongin. Ben nasıl istersem."

"En azından seni randevuya kaçırıyorum. Benim de sözümün yaptırımı var gibi." Tam kapıdan çıkarken, Kyungsoo konuşunca dönmek zorunda kaldı.

"Bu söylediğini günün birinde sana hatırlatacağım." Dedi. "Böylece sen de, önce kimin söylediğinin yerine getirildiğini bilmiş olursun." Jongin hafifçe eğilerek patronunu şakacı bir şekilde selamladıktan sonra dışarıya çıktı. Kyungsoo'nun attığı kahkaha kendisini izliyordu.

Dış büroya girdiği zaman Dara'nın gitmiş olduğunu gördü. Hayretle saatine bir göz atınca, altı buçuğa geldiğini anladı. Şirketin çarkları çalışmaya başlamıştı anlaşılan.

Kyungsoo, onunla ilk tanıştığında, Jongin'in uslanmaz bir züppe olduğunu, kendisinden başka bir şey düşünmeyen ve vicdansız bir adam olduğunu zannetmişti. Aslında, gerçekten kurnaz bir iş adamıydı. Ama gazetelerin yazdığı o acımasız kurt tipine hiç uymuyordu. Gerçi, adamın her yönünü tanıyabilecek kadar birlikte olmamışlardı daha. Ama gördükleri Kyungsoo'yu hoşnut etmişti.

•••

Jongin, aklına gelenleri kâğıda geçiremeyecek kadar hızlı düşündüğünü fark etti. Sonunda, sözleşmelerin birisinde bir başlangıç noktası bularak, bilgisayarın başına oturdu. Yorgun yorgun içini çekerek arkasına yaslandığı zaman aradan tam üç saat geçmişti. Umduğundan uzun sürmüştü doğrusu. Ama sonunda, kabul edilebilecek türde bir sözleşme hazırlayabilmişti. Tabii ancak Kyungsoo beğenirse kabul edilebilirdi...

Gülümserken, "Kyungsoo değil, Bay Do beğenirse." Diye düzeltti içinden. Ardından ıslık çala çala masasından kalkıp Kyungsoo'nun odasına daldı. Kapı tıklatma işini asla layığıyla yapamayacak bir görgüsüzdü o. Bir ayıydı. Ve ayılar görgüden anlamazdı.

Kyungsoo onu görünce gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kravatını çıkartmış, askılığın tekine bırakmıştı. Kızıl, gür saçları ve capcanlı teni ile ışıldıyordu.

"Bitti mi? Ne çabuk?"

"Aynen."

"Lupnick raporu... Onu inceledin mi?"

Jongin huzursuzlanmıştı birdenbire.

"O rapor verdiğin belgelerin en altındaydı." Dedi. "Üstelik o belgelerin hepsini okuyamadım." Soo ona doğru döndü. Gözleri kısılmıştı.

"Hepsini okumadın, öyle mi?" Dedi usulca. "Lütfen söyler misin, ne yaptın öyleyse?"

Jongin dosyaları masanın üzerine koyup içlerinden birisini seçerek uzattı.

"Blah blah önerisini inceledim. İçinde bir sürü sorun vardı. Ama ana sorun, sözleşmenin yazılışında kullanılan üsluptu. Çok şey yazılmış olmasına rağmen, aslında hiçbir şey için söz vermiyordu o rapor. Doğru düzgün bir şekil verdikten sonra tüm sözleşmeyi yeniden adam ettim."

"Harika... Her şeyi bir yana bırakıp, sadece günlerce sonra ihtiyacımız olabilecek bir şeyi yaptın ha?.. Lupnick raporunu nereye koydun?" Bir yandan da dosyaları karıştırmaya başlamıştı.

Jongin, yavaş yavaş öfkelendiğini hissetti. Ona önem sırası falan vermemişti ki!

Ama sakin bir sesle, "İşlerin hızlanabilmesi için, o konuda yardım edebilirim." Demeyi başardı. Kyungsoo başını kaldırmadı bile.

Sadece, "Hayır," dedi kısaca. "Yardım falan istemiyorum."

Jongin onu, ayakkabı bağlarının bağlanabilmesi için bir başkasının yardımını istemeyen çocuklara benzetti o an.

Kendisini tutamayarak, "Şimdi gidip, ortam iyileştiği zaman dönsem daha doğru olacak galiba." Dedi.

İşte bunun üzerine başını kaldırdı Kyungsoo.

"Buna-" diye homurdandı, "İhtiyaç olmayacak. Otur ve bitirmediğin raporlarla önerileri tamamla yeter."

Jongin of puf edip "Ama çok sıkıldım." Dediğinde, Kyungsoo "Ben de öyle." Dedi.

Onun bu alaylı tavrıyla yeniden öfkelenen Jongin, kalçasını masaya dayayıp ona eğildi.

"Bak.." Diye başladı. "Yani, beni döverek mi rahatlayabileceksin? Elimden geleni yaptım."

"Bunların tümünü unutalım, olur mu?" Bir hayli rahatsız bir hali vardı genç adamın. "Çünkü, elinden gelen benim işime yaramadı ne yazık ki."

"Öyle mi?.. Ben de zaten burada neden kendimi fazlalık gibi hissetmeye başladığımı merak ediyordum."

"Ne yapmamı bekliyordun yani? Başarısızlığına rağmen sırtını sıvazlamamı mı? Ben senin baban değilim Jongin. Her yaptığına amenna demem."

Kâğıtları masanın üzerine atarak düşmanca bir ifadeyle Jongin'e döndü.

Sinirle saçlarını geriye yatıran Jongin, "Bana bak!" Diye haykırdı. "Ben başarısızlık göstermiş değilim. Sadece bir günde altından kalkılamayacak kadar fazla belge verdin, o kadar."

Kyungsoo, "Eğer o kadar işle başa çıkamıyorsan..." Diye başladı. Ama bu damla bardağı taşırmıştı artık.

Jongin, hemen çıkmadığı takdirde, ileride pişman olacağı bir şey söylemekten çekinerek, "Terlemeye dayanamıyorsan hamama girme demek istiyorsun galiba." Diye onun sözlerini tamamladı.

Sonra topukları üzerinde döndü ve hızlı adımlarla kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı. Aynı anda ardından bir inilti duydu.

"Jongin." Ama durmadı. Kapıyı hızla açıp, çıkarken çarptı. Süveterini çıkarmakta olan Dara'nın sözlerine de aldırış etmeden bürodan fırladı. Tam o sırada Kyungsoo, kendi oda kapısını ancak açmıştı.

Yeniden, "Jongin!" Diye bağırdı. "Buraya gel bir dakika. Allah kahretsin, sana buraya gel diyorum!"

Jongin adımlarını durdurup arkasına döndü. Kyungsoo onun peşinden koşturuyordu.

Yanına geldiğinde birkaç saniye soluklandı. Ardından da kafasını kaldırıp konuşmaya başladı. Sesi, suçluluk ile harmanlanmıştı ve samimiydi.

"Tamam özür dilerim. Buna alışkın değilim ve senin de daha yeni yeni bunlara adapte olduğunu unuttum. Birbirimizi kırmaya değmez. Bir dahakine ne yapman gerektiğini söylerim." Kyungsoo, kocaman olmuş umut dolu gözlerle ona bakarken, Jongin'in reddetmesi imkansızdı.

Geniş geniş sırıtıp Kyungsoo'nun kızıl saçlarını karıştırdı ve elini cebine sokup önden yürümeye başladı. Her bir adımı, sanki ünlü bir rock starın klip çekişi gibi havalı ve sağlamdı. Ona yeniden bakmaya tenezzül bile etmeden seslendiğinde Kyungsoo da gülümsedi.

"Yemek molasında benimsin Patron, unutma!"

•••

Kyungsoo işlerini bitirir bitirmez ceketini de kaptığı gibi odadan çıktı ve Jongin'i beklemeye başladı. Onu kahve makinesinin önünde görünce gidip sırtına dokundu.

Yanlış hamle yapmıştı. Zira Jongin sırtına değen bir şey ile gerilip elini uzattığı gibi kaptı onu ve bedenini çevirerek masaya yasladı. Kyungsoo acı acı inledi.

"Kolum! Kolum!" Jongin hemen geri çekildi.

"Kusura bakma." Bileğine dökülen kahveyi fark etmemişti. Beyaz gömleğinin manşetleri, kahverengi olmuştu.

"Öldürseydin?"

"Arkamdan sessizce yaklaşan sensin. Bunu bir daha yapma. Dokunma." Kyungsoo kolunu ovuştururken dudaklarını büzdü. Canı feci şekilde yanıyordu doğrusu ve ayı herif özür bile dilememişti.

Jongin onun huysuz bakışlarından, ne istediğini anladı. Gülümseyerek, kolunu tutan eline vurdu ve "Özür dilerim tamam. Ağlama hemen." Dedi.

"Kes sesini! Ne zaman gidiyoruz?" Diye sordu Kyungsoo ve Jongin yüzüne sinsi bir sırıtış kondurdu.

"Hazırsan hemen."

"Hazır olmasam gelmem zaten." Jongin onun bu huysuzluğunu görmezden geldi ve ıslak manşetlerini kıvırıp ceketinin iç cebinden arabanın anahtarını aldı. Planları şirkete geri dönmek olduğu için yanına başka bir şey almayı düşünmüyordu.

•••

Yol boyunca Kyungsoo'nun kalbini almak için didinip, sonunda altın meşaleyi almaya hak kazanan Jongin mutluydu. Birkaç kere Jongdae aramıştı ancak her seferinde yüzüne kapatmıştı ya da meşgule almıştı. Aralarındaki bu sevecen aurayı kimse bozamazdı!

"Suju mu alırsın?" Diye sordu Jongin üst kattaki odalardan birine geçtiklerinde. VIP bölümünde her 'çift' kendi odasına çıkabiliyordu ancak bu odalarda yalnızca bir masa ve bir çift de koltuk vardı.

"Evet, teşekkürler." Dedi Kyungsoo. Kırmızı koltuklara, krem rengi masaya ve tavandan sarkan hasır lambaya baktı. Fazlasıyla loş ve zaman kavramını yitirebilmek için ideal bir dizaynı vardı.

"Otur da birbirimizi doğru düzgün tanıyalım." Dedi Jongin sakince. Kafasındaki tilkiler birbirini kovalıyor, sabırsızca tepiniyorlardı sanki.

"Önceden uyarayım, pek de ilgi çekici bir yaşantım yok." Jongin onun gözlerine öyle bir baktı ki, Kyungsoo sanki bütün zihninin, anılarının masaya döküldüğünü hissetti. Ne bulmayı umuyordu? Daha doğrusu ne bulacaktı acaba..

Sujuları ve birkaç içki daha masaya konduğunda, Jongin Kyungsoo'ya içki karıştırmak ile ilgili bir şeyler söylemişti ve bu da, Soo'nun korku içinde onu engellemeye çalışmasına sebep olmuştu. Çok çabuk blöf yiyordu.

"Ee, anlat haydi. Do Kyungsoo kimdir?" Jongin gömleğinin ilk üç düğmesini açmış, dirseğini masaya dayayarak bardağını çeviriyordu. Kyungsoo'yu istediği kıvama getirmişti ve ağzından laf alabilirse ne âlâydı.

Kyungsoo içki yüzünden buğulanmış gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Tatlı yanakları allanmış, çenesi düşmüştü. En gereksiz şeyleri bile anlatıyordu.

"...Aslında ben hayata mücadele ederek başlamışım zaten. Dört hafta küvezde tutmuşlar beni." Jongin kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bu konu ilgisini çekmişti.

"Nasıl yani?"

"Şey.." Kyungsoo hatırlamaya çalışarak gözlerini kıstı. "Şey, doğum çok zorlu geçmiş. Biraz da erkenciymişim. Çok gelişemeden hayata atılmışım. Sonrası hep bir düş kalk, hep bir gayret.. Biliyor musun, hiçbir zaman rahatlıkla oturup da keyfime baktığımı hatırlamıyorum. Ne küçükken, ne üniversitede, ne şimdi.. Eskiden hiç arkadaşım yoktu ve dışarıda oyun oynamak yerine anneme yemek yapardım, ilaçlarını getirirdim. Hiç de içmezdi. Eline sigarayı verdin mi tamam. Bir de babam ara sıra döverdi onu."

Sustu. Gözleri Jongin'in gözlerine daldı öylece. İkisi de hareket bile etmeden duruyordu.

Jongin, vicdanında bir şeylerin kıpırdadığını hissetti. Buraya gelme amacı ondan bir şeyler kapmak ve sonrasında da aleyhine kullanmaktı ancak buz dağının görünmeyen kısmı, omuzlarına bir ton yük olarak çökmüştü. Hayatında zaten yeterince zorluk çekmiş bu adamla uğraşmak istemiyordu. Diğer yanda ise, kendisini bütün bunlara zorladığı ve alışageldiği hayatını ellerinden çaldığı için, Kyungsoo'ya çok öfkeliydi.

"Kardeşin falan yok mu? Ya da akraban?" Diye sordu sinirle. Kyungsoo neyse ki bunu fark etmedi.

"Yok. Yalnızım ben."

"Peki ya." Jongin dudaklarını ıslatıp ona eğildi. Kyungsoo uykulu bakışlar ile elini çenesine yasladı. "Sevgilin? Bir sevgilin var mı?"

Kyungsoo güldü.

"Ah tabi ya. Bir ara vardı. Sonra aldatıldım falan. Nasıl hikaye? Bana da bu yakışır. Acıların çocuğuyum ben!" Son cümlesini bağırarak söyler söylemez hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı. Jongin ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde ona baktı ilkin. Sonra da yanına gidip kollarını bedenine doladı.

"Anlat bana." Dedi. "İçinde kalmasın." Anlat bana ve seni bir güzel dize getireyim.

Kyungsoo bir müddet ağladı. Sonra bu ağlayış, yavaş yavaş iç çekişlere döndü. Yeniden konuştuğunda oldukça kırıktı.

"Ben.. Bilmiyorum onu sevdiğimi zannetmiştim. Benimle ilgileniyordu. Sonra.. Sonra başkasıyla yakaladım." Yeniden ağlamaya başladı. "Sırf onunla yatmadım diye!" Jongin sinirlendiğini hissetti. Kendi hayatında kaçamaklar elbette olmuştu ancak birini cinsel ilişkiye zorlamak? Bu kabul edilemezdi.

"Sonra ne yaptın?" Dedi sakin kalmaya çalışarak. Kyungsoo başını kaldırıp burnunu çekti. Jongin sanki nefesinin kesildiğini hisseder gibiydi.

Gür kirpikleri gözyaşlarından dolayı birleşmiş ve koyulaşmıştı, yanakları alkol yüzünden al al olmuş, küçük düğme burnu da ağlayışının etkisiyle kızarmıştı. Gözlerinde müthiş bir acı ve yalnızlık yatıyordu genç adamın.

"Hiçbir şey. İşimden ayrıldım. Ondan ayrıldım. Yeni bir sayfa açmak istedim. Bomboş. Sakin." Durdu ve Jongin'e biraz daha yaklaştı.

"Sence ben sevilmeyecek birisi miyim? Çok mu çirkinim? Ya da karakterim kokuşmuş süt gibi mi ki her gelen koşarak gidiyor benden?"

Jongin güldü. Kızıl saçlarını geri atmak için elini kaldırdı ve mama isteyen bir kedi misali ona bakan Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. Göğsünün ortasında bir şeyler alev almış gibiydi.

"Aksine.. Sen çok güzelsin Kyungsoo. Kalbin kadar güzelsin hem de. Büyüleyicisin."

Kyungsoo daha da kızardı. Kocaman gözleri titreşti ve dudağını ısırmayı kesip Jongin'e sokuldu.

"O halde öp beni." Dedi fısıltıyla. Jongin kaskatı kesildi. Elini indirdi ve Kyungsoo'nun dolgun dudaklarına baktı. Isırmaktan kan kırmızıya dönmüşlerdi.

"Ben.. Birisiyle öpüşmenin ne demek olduğunu merak ediyorum. Dostça bir öpücük olsun, ne dersin?"

Kasıklarının hoş bir dalga ile sarsıldığını hissetti Jongin. Dişlerini sıktı ve kendine engel olmaya çalıştı. Kyungsoo'nun bu sarhoş halinden yararlanacak değildi. O kadar da şerefsiz bir adam değildi en azından.

"Ne istediğini bilmiyorsun." Diye mırıldandı. Kyungsoo sinirle geri çekildi.

"Al işte! Sen de diğerleri gibi yalancısın! Kimse bozuk süt öpmeyi sevmez tabi!" Ayağa kalkmak için hareketlendi ancak Jongin engeline takıldı. Genç adam onun kolunu sıkıca tutup kucağına çekti ve gözlerine baktı doğrudan.

"Saçmalamayı kes." Diye hırladı.

"Asıl sen yalan söylemeyi kes. Senden de nef-" Jongin eğilip onu susturdu. Dudakları sonunda pamuk dudaklara değdiğinde aklı başından gitti. Kyungsoo yumuşacık sesiyle inleyip ellerini boynuna sardı ve vücudunu düzleştirip Jongin'in kucağına oturdu. 'Dostça' öpücükleri, içinden çıkılamaz bir karmaşanın içine sürükleniyordu yavaşça. Jongin kontrolünü kaybetmemek için kendisiyle savaşırken, Kyungsoo tam tersini yapıp bütün o birikmiş arzularını dışa vuruyordu.

Arkaplanda bir Missisipi blues'u çalsa tam olurdu. İkisinin de yüreğinde patlamak için can atan bir volkan vardı. Kaynıyor, fokurduyor, yüzeye ulaşabilmek için küçük de olsa bir delik arıyordu. Sanki öpüşmezlerse kendi içlerinde yok olacaklarmış gibi vahşi ve plansızlardı.

Jongin kafasını geri çekip Kyungsoo'nun güzel yüzüne baktı. Gözleri arzu ile buğulanmıştı ve daha fazlasını istediği her halinden belliydi.

"Dur." Diye fısıldadı alnını alnına yaslayıp. "Dur yoksa pişman olacağız." Kyungsoo gözlerini kapatıp elleriyle Jongin'in yüzünü okşadı. Parmakları sımsıcak tenin üzerinde dans ederken, elmacık kemikleri alev aldı.

"Ama bitmiyor Jongin. İçimdeki öfke bitmiyor. Reddedilmişlik hissi bir türlü geçmiyor. Sen de bırakma beni."

Jongin güldü. Uzanıp Kyungsoo'nun burnundan öptü ve mırıldandı. "Henüz elini bile tutmadan nasıl bırakabilirim seni Kyungsoo?"

Ardından tamamen geri çekilip onun eşyalarını topladı. Kyungsoo sarsak adımlarla koluna girdi genç adamın.

"Peki. Ama bir gün elimi tutacaksın bak!"

Jongin yine güldü. Kyungsoo sarhoşken daha keyifli bir hale bürünüyordu. Ve daha savunmasız...

Şimdiye dek ona yönlendirdiği bütün savaş oklarının, birdenbire yere doğrultulmasının sebebi elbette alkoldü. Onun beynini uyuşturmuş ve Jongin'e güvenmemesi gerektiğini unutturmuştu anlaşılan.

•••

Jongin ve Kyungsoo şirkete kol kol girdiklerinde etraf sakindi. Öğle arası henüz bitmediği için katlarda pek fazla çalışan yoktu. Yalnızca temizlik personelleri ve birkaç yönetim asistanı vardı ki hepsinin başı doluydu.

Jongin Kyungsoo'yu odasına götürüp koltuğa bıraktı. Kyungsoo'nun ısrarla gösterdiği yeri fark edince de tek kaşı havaya kalktı.

"Bu da ne?" Gidip kapıyı açtı. İçeride ufak, yalnızca bir yatağın ve giyinme dolabının yanı sıra küçümen bir duşun bulunduğu bir oda vardı. Işık almıyordu, penceresi yoktu. Kyungsoo mesaiye kaldığı anlarda burada dinlenecekti demek..

"Yürüyebilecek misin?" Diye sordu sakince. Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. Ancak ayağa kalktığı anda dengesi bozuldu ve tam da yere kapaklandığı esnada, Jongin koşup kolundan kaptı.

"Gördük. Uçuyordun bile..."

Kyungsoo kısık bir sesle gülüp iç geçirdi ve Jongin'e sardı kolunu. Esmer yakışıklı onu odaya taşırken, halinden memnundu. Erkeksi kokusunu soluyor, güçlü kollarında güvende hissediyordu.

Jongin onu yere bırakır bırakmaz yatağa oturdu ve gömleğini çıkartmaya başladı. Jongin bu manzara karşısında soluğunun kesildiğini hissederek duraksadı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?!" Diye sordu dehşetle. Kyungsoo gömlekle uğraşmayı kesip baygın gözlerle ona baktı.

"Şey.. Soyunuyorum?" Jongin dişlerini sıktı. Arkasını dönüp gitmek istiyordu ancak yapamıyordu da. Sanki ayaklarından yere mıhlanmıştı. Bir türlü kıpırdayamıyordu.

Gözlerinin önüne serilen bembeyaz ten yüzünden, aklı çorbaya dönmüştü zaten. Elleri yine karıncalanmıştı ve kasıkları müthiş bir ihtiyaç ile sızlıyordu.

Jongin tam da arkasını dönüp çıkacakken, Kyungsoo onu durdurmak için önce sırtına ardından da koluna dokundu. Bu temas ile refleksleri canlanan Jongin, onu bir önceki sefer tuttuğu gibi kavrayıp yatağa itti. Sinirle titrerken bağırdı.

"Dokunma dedim sana! Canına mı susadın?"

"Gitme." Kyungsoo cılız bir sesle konuştu. Jongin derin derin nefesler alıp dudaklarına baktı. Dolgun, kalp dudaklarına.. Öpülmek için yaratılmış dudaklarına...

Onu öpüverseydi ne olurdu sahi?

Bunu görmek için eğildi. Sert dudaklarını onun yumuşak, kalın dudaklarına bastırdı ve tepkisini ölçtü. Kyungsoo uyuşuk halinden çıkıp arzuyla dikildi hemen. Dudaklarını aralayıp Jongin'in alt dudağını emdi yavaşça. Sanki cadılar bayramında topladığı şekerlerin tadına bakar gibiydi. Acele etmeden, tadına vararak hareket ediyordu.

Jongin sabırsız bir tavırla ceketinden kurtuldu. Kyungsoo onun geniş omuzlarının kasıldığını hissetti parmaklarında. Gömleği üzerinden sırtını okşayıp düğmelerine ulaştı. Zevk ürpertileri bütün vücudunu ele geçirdi ve solukları titreşti. Gömlek iki yana açılıp da Jongin'in sert, kaslı göğsü ortaya çıkınca Kyungsoo inledi. Ellerini tuhaf dövme şekillerinin üzerinde gezdirdi hayranlık dolu bakışları ile.

"Özel bir anlamı var mı?" Diye sordu uzanıp küçük bir yıldızı öperken. Jongin'in kasları seğirdi. Dişlerini sıkıp Kyungsoo'nun kafasını geri çekti ve gözlerine baktı.

"Taş gibi sertim ve sen bana anca bunu mu soruyorsun?" Kyungsoo gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Hiçbir şey algılayamıyordu.

"Seni yalamamı mı istiyorsun?" Diye sordu alık alık.

 _Kahretsin! Evet!_ Bunu istiyordu ancak yapamazdı. Kyungsoo sarhoşken olmazdı. Bunu yaptıklarında, küçük patronun her bir anı hatırlamasını istiyordu.

"Hayır." Dedi zorlukla ve elini Kyungsoo'nun pantolonundan içeri sokup sertliğini okşadı. Kyungsoo gözlerini kapatıp inledi. Aralık dudaklarından vuran sıcak nefes, Jongin'in göğsünü gıdıklıyordu.

Kyungsoo, Jongin'in elleri belinden aşağıya doğru indiğinde, kendini tamamen onun okşayışlarına bırakmıştı. Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey hissetmemişti. Sonu gelmeyen bir zevk dalgasının içine düşmüştü sanki.

Onunla her şey çok farklıydı. Jongin onu göğsüne yaslarken, vücutları hâlâ birbirinden ayrılmamıştı.

Omuzlarına tutunup ona sıkı sıkı sarılan Kyungsoo'nun hoş kokusunu soludu. Öpücükleri boynunda, süt beyazı teninde geziniyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gözlerindeki arzu, ardını merak ettiği bütün kapıları açması için adeta davet niteliğindeydi.

Jongin dudaklarını onun göğsüne indirdi. Küçük pembe tepecikleri dişlerinin arasına alıp oyalandı ve Kyungsoo'nun, belini ona itmesini zevkle karşıladı. Pantolonunu dizlerine kadar indirdi, yumuşak kalçalarını okşayıp kasıklarına minik öpücükler kondurdu. Kyungsoo inlemelerini kontrol edemez hale gelince, Jongin uzanıp gömleğinin kolunu dudaklarına dayadı.

"Diğerleri duysun istemezsin, değil mi? Isır bunu." Kyungsoo kafasını iki yana salladı. "Isır." Dedi Jongin saha sert bir sesle. Kyungsoo pes edip dudaklarını araladı ve beyaz kumaşı dişledi. Jongin gülümseyip yanağına küçük bir buse kondurdu.

"Aferin."

Başını eğip Kyungsoo'nun önünde eğildi. İç çamaşırını indirdikten sonra, bacaklarını araladı.

Kyungsoo genizden gelen bir inleme ile çarşafları sıktı. Bacaklarını kendine çekip kıvrandı. Zihni bulanık bir gökyüzü gibiydi. Bütün algıları yerle bir olmuştu. Ne düşünebiliyor ne de sesini ve davranışlarını kontrol edebiliyordu. İçinde yatan tek duygu, müthiş derecede yoğun olan cinsel arzularıydı. Jongin'in içinde olmasını istiyor, nasıl hissettireceğini merak ediyordu.

Jongin için, ona bu halini hatırlatmak eğlenceli olacaktı. Zevkten mahvolmuş, daha orgazm bile olmadan kafayı yemiş bir Kyungsoo, onun işine yarardı elbet.

Dişlerinin arasındaki kumaş yüzünden ne dediği pek anlaşılmasa da, onun ismini inlediğini fark edebiliyordu. Ellerini siyah saçlarına daldırmış, kopartmak ister gibi çekip kendisine bastırıyordu.

Jongin geri çekilip titreyen ufak bedene baktığında gülümsedi ve dudaklarını yaladı. Kumaşı çekip aldıktan sonra, elini, rahatlama isteği ile kaskatı kesilmiş üyesine koyup okşsmaya başladı.

İşkence etmesini çok iyi biliyordu. Parmaklarını usulca hareket ettirirken, gözleri Kyungsoo'nun tepkilerini gözlemliyor, diliyse ağzının içinde geziniyordu.

Jongin devam etmeye kararlıydı. Sonuna dek devam edecek ve orgazma ulaştığı anı bekleyecekti. Onun kendini nasıl kaybettiğini, kollarının arasında nasıl kasıldığını, yüzünün nasıl görüneceğini görmek zorundaydı. Bu onun için, Kyungdoo'ya sahip olmayı istemek kadar, yaşamsaldı. Onun en zayıf anını görmeliydi.

Kyungsoo, başı fırıl fırıl dönerken, yoğun bir orgazm sarsıntısı geçirdi. Bu denli güzel hissetirebileceğini düşünmemişti hiç. Hem acı verici bir sıcaklık ile kavruluyordu, hem de rahatlayarak kendinden geçiyordu.

Gözlerini sımsıkı kapayıp boğuk sesiyle inledi. Küçümen bedeni sarsılırken, tırnaklarını elinin altındaki sert kollara geçirdi.

Jongin onun tükenmiş haline bakıp gülümsedi ve ince bir ter tabakasının kapladığı tenine eğilip dudaklarını bastırdı. Yuvarlak kırmızılıklara bakarken iç çekti. Kyungsoo kısık bir sesle inleyip uykulu uykulı başını yastığa koydu.

Jongin yapacağını yapmış, hedefine ulaşmıştı. Tek temennisi, içindeki arzunun ve hevesin bitmiş olmasıydı.

🐾


	5. BÖLÜM DÖRT : GERÇEK YÜZLER ve TEHDİT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (p/s: Eğer "tanrı" yerine "Allah" yazarsam şaşırmayın. Tanrı manrı yazmak hiç sarmıyo. Azıcık bizden esintiler katmak lazımdır. İyi okumalar.)

Kyungsoo gözlerini araladığında başı kazan gibiydi. Uyanmak istemiyor, sonsuza kadar yatağın içinde kalmak istiyordu. Ancak zaman sonra, içine yerleşmiş sorumluluk hissi ile kirpiklerini araladı. Karanlık bir dünyaya bakarken, nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Kafam.." Diye sızlanıp doğruldu. Vücuduna değen serinlik ile şaşırdı ilkin. Sonra bakışlarını aşağıya, vücuduna çevirdi ve beyninden vurulmuşa döndü.

Çırılçıplaktı, bacaklarında küçük kırmızı izler vardı ve bir şeyler yaşandığını hissediyordu. Belinin altındaki karıncalanma yok olduğunda, kalbi korkuyla ata ata yataktan çıktı. Elini saçlarına daldırdı ve çarşafları kontrol etti. Herhangi bir iz yoktu. Yalnızca bir tarafı birbirine yapışmıştı ve sebebini az çok biliyordu.

"Bu ne?!" Diye dehşetle bağırdı. Hemen koşup banyoya girdi. Aynadaki aksini gördüğünde az kalsın düşüp bayılacaktı. Mahvolmuştu.

"Tamam, dur sakin ol. Kim.. Kimle yedim bu boku?" Gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapatıp lavaboya yaslandı ve bütün bir sabahı film şeridi halinde gözlerinin önüne getirdi. Korkuyordu, elleri dizleriyle birlikte titriyordu ve kendini kullanılmış gibi hissetmekten geri alamıyordu.

"Ofise geldim. Raporlar, Jongin-" Gözlerini açtı. Jongin ile birlikte içmeye gitmişlerdi. Sonra...

Elini ağzına koyup şok içerisinde yere çöktü. O adi herif mi yapmışt bunu ona? Onun sarhoş halinden mi faydalanmıştı? Bu kadar ileri gidebilir miydi?

Kyungsoo sessizce ağlamaya başladığında kendisine lanetler okuyordu. Alkol eşiğinin diplerde olduğunu bile bile neden içmişti ki? Bu durumda suçsuzdu! Jongin'e güvenmişti ve tek istediği aralarını düzeltmekti. Allah'ın cezası herifin böyle bir şey yapacağını nereden bilebilirdi? Ah, kim bilir neler almıştı ağzından!

"Kahretsin!" Diye söylenip dolaba yumruk attı. Eklemleri sızlarken elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp bir süre daha ağladı ve rahatladığında, hızlı bir duş alıp çarşafları çöp torbasına koydu. Hiçbir şey kalsın istemiyordu. Hatta burada durmak bile istemiyordu.

Ya Jongin'in sevgilisi varsa? Ona yapılanı yapmış olacaktı ve bundan deli gibi korkuyordu. Bir ilişkide kara kedi olmak onun en büyük korkusuydu.

Torbayı ofisin bir ucuna atıp koltukları tekmeledi. Saçı başı dağılmış, gözleri yorgunlukla çökmüştü. Ağladığı için kanlanmıştı beyazları ve canı acıyordu. En çok da kalbi.

Her seferinde hata yapmayacağını söylüyordu kendine. Bu sefer güzel olacak, diyordu. Ancak kendi kuyruğunu ısırmış bir yılan gibi, dönüp dolaşıp benzer bokları yiyordu. Jae onu aldattığında ne yemin etmişti oysa? Bir daha kimseye çabucak güvenmeyecekti. Ona her güleni, her sırtını sıvazlayanı iyi bilmeyecekti. Çünkü koca bir gemiyi batırana kadar, bir buz dağı da zararsızdı.

Yanaklarını tokatladı ve kapısını açtı. İçinden bir ses, bütün şirketin ne halt ettiğini bildiğini söylüyordu. Dara ona gülümsediğinde yanakları kızardı. Zoraki bir tebessüm kondurdu dudaklarına ve ilerledi.

"J-jongin nerede Dara?"

"Çıktı tatlım. Acil bir işi var gibiydi. Neden sordun?"

"Önemli bir rapor vermem gerekiyordu. Bugüne yetişmesi lazım." Dedi. Yüreği, Dara gibi tatlı bir kadına yalan söylediği için burulmuştu ancak çaresizdi ve mecburdu.

Dara birkaç çekmece karıştırıp tuhaf bir fihrist çıkardı ve not kağıdına bir şeyler karaladı. Kyungsoo, ona uzatılan sarı kağıdı alıp okudu. Ev adresi ve telefon numarası yazıyordu.

Yutkundu. Boğazında kesif bir pişmanlık tadı vardı. Kırılmış bir kalbin artçı sarsıntılarını yaşıyordu bedeni. Dizleri titrerken yeniden gülümsedi ve teşekkür etti. Cebinden anahtarını çıkartıp doğruca Jongin'in evine sürdü.

Bu işi kısa yoldan halledecekti.

•••

Koca konağın önüne geldiğinde, kapıdaki güvenlik onu durdurdu ve kimlik istedi. Kyungsoo sinirle yaptı her denileni ve sonunda vize aldığında, beklemeden geniş bahçeye daldı. Kapının önüne gidene kadar koştu. Zili çalarken, bir yandan da soluklarını dizginlemeye çabalıyordu.

"Buyrun?" Dedi kapıyı açan minyon kadın. Üzerinde, dizlerinin oldukça aşağısında biten siyah bir elbise vardı. Ellili yaşlarının ortasında gibiydi. "Kim geldi?" Diye sordu, ondan üçüncü şahış olarak bahsederken.

Kyungsoo çenesini dikti. Azrail, dememek için zor duruyordu.

"Do Kyungsoo. Jongin'in patronuyum." Kadın durakladı. Elbette o aşağılık serserinin bir patronu olmasını garipsemişti. Orada burada içip sıçan hödükten, başka ne beklenirdi ki?!

"İçeri girebilir miyim artık?" Dedi sabırsız bir tavırla. Kadın, daldığı kuyulardan çıkıp kafa salladı. Özür dileyerek kenara kaydığında, Kyungsoo sakin adımlarla içeri girdi. Kocaman ana salonun bir köşesinde devasa piyano duruyordu. Hemen ortada el yapımı olduğu belli bir halı vardı ve avize, neredeyse kafasının üzerinde bitiyordu.

"Nerede acaba?"

"Çağıray-"

"Hayır. Ben giderim, siz bana odayı tarif edin yeter." Hizmetli usul usul tarif etti yerini ve işleri olduğunu söyleyerek mutfağa gitti. Bir sorun olursa seslenmesi yeterdi.

Kyungsoo buraya kadar gelmişti ancak ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Karşısına çıkarsa, doğaçlama yapmaktan başka şansı yoktu. Hoş, içindeki öfke o denli büyüktü ki, yeterli ilhamı sağlardı herhalde. Envayi çeşit beddua ve lanet hazırlamıştı onun için. Evine ateşler salacak kadar hiddetliydi.

Merdivenleri çabucak çıkıp sola döndü, sağdaki üçüncü kapının önüne gelince durdu ve kendisini, biraz sonra kopacak fırtınaya hazırladı. Duruşunu dikleştirdi, kaşlarını çattı ve bunun bir nebze olsun içindeki devasa kırıklığı gizlediğini umdu. Onun karşısında ağlak bir bebek olarak durmak istemiyordu çünlü öyle değildi! Onun sandığının aksine.. Eğer bu yükü üstlendiyse, altından kalkmasını da bilecekti paşa paşa.

Kapıyı tıklatmadan içeri daldı. Tam da seslenecekken, Jongin'in uzun bedenini görüp durdu. Kot pantolonunu henüz giymişti ve ayakları, üst gövdesi gibi çıplaktı. Boynuna koyduğu havluya bakılırsa, daha yeni duş almıştı. Odası tıpkı onun gibi kokuyordu.

"Ne işin var burada?" Dedi Jongin müthiş rahat tavırlar sergileyerek. Onunla karşılaştığına şaşırmış görünmüyordu. Kyungsoo ilk önce kabus gördüğünü zannetti. Bir serap mıydı bu?

"Seni şerefs-"

"Hiç o tatlı ağzını yorma. Söyleyeceklerin umrumda değil. Çık dışarı."

Kyungsoo sert bir duvara toslamış gibi kalakaldı. Dudakları aralandı ancak cılız bir nefes vermek dışında hiçbir şey yapamadı. Elleri karıncalanmaya başlıyordu. Kalbi küt küt atıyordu.

"Yok ya!" Diye cırladı asıl ruhu bedenine kavuşunca. Küçük bir cadalozdu şimdi. "Sen dalga mı geçiyorsun? Bana ne yaptığının farkında mısın?" Diye sordu hayretle. Jongin üzerine yürüdüğünde, geriledi. Yeni bir temas istemiyordu. Ona dokunmak ya da onun kendisine dokunmasını hiç istemiyordu. Aklındaki şeyler uçup giderdi yoksa.

"Bunu, kucağıma tırmanmadan önce düşünseydin. Ben yalnızca istediğini verdim." Diye tısladı. Siyah bir saç tutamı alnına düştü. Ucundan akan su damlası göğsüne inince Kyungsoo bakışlarını yukarı çevirmesi gerektiğini anladı.

"Bu her şeyi haklı çıkartmaz! Ben sarhoş olabilirim ama sen ne yaptığının gayet farkındaydın. Beni.. Kullandın!" Dedi. Sonlara doğru sesi kısılmıştı. Buraya gelirkenki güçlü ve kendinden emin hali yok olmuştu sanki. İçinde, altı yaşındaki halinin yanına kaçtı ve o zamanlarda ne hissettiyse, aynısını hissetti. Güvensizlik, aşağılanma, değersizlik.. Hayat çok zalimdi ve tarih sahiden de tekerrür ediyordu.

Elleri titremeye başladığında, onları iki yanında yumruk yaptı ve diklenmeye çalıştı.

"Senin ahlaki prensiplerin beni ilgilendirmiyor, Kyungsoo." Adını fısıltı gibi söylediğinde Kyungsoo daha çok sinirledi.

"Herkesi yönetemezsin ve herkesi kendi kurallarına göre ayıramazsın."

"Ne yapmamı istiyorsun? Zamanı geri mi alayım?" Diye bıkkınlıkla söyledi. Kyungsoo yutkundu. Sahi, neden gelmişti? Ne yapabilirdi ki? Bunu önceden düşünüp ona göre davranması gerekirdi. Testi kırıldıktan sonra tokat atmanın hiçbir mantığı yoktu.

"Sadece.." Dedi zorla. Cümlelerini toparlayamıyordu. "Benden uzak dur ve kimseye tek kelime bile etme, tamam mı?"

Jongin onun yüzüne baktı. Gözleri ağlamaktan dolayı kıpkırmızıydı ve çok bitik görünüyordu sahiden. Sanki bir günde bütün hayat enerjisini emmişti.

Bir yanı bundan pişmanlık duyuyordu. Diğer yanı ise, doğasının bu olduğunu savunuyordu. Ne yapsaydı yani? Kyungsoo ona süt isteyen bir kedi gibi bakarken ve onu baştan çıkarırken öylece dursa mıydı? Bunu hangi erkek yapardı ki? Kyungsoo'nun sarhoş olması onu ilgilendirmiyordu. Ya da ne şekilde aldatıldığı veya kırıldığı.. Hayatında herhangi bir yer edinmemiş bu adam için kendi keyfini bozamazdı.

"Çık dışarı, kimseye anlatmayacağım."

"Söz ver!" Jongin sinirli sinirli baktı ona. Elini kapıya koydu ve ona ulaşmak için başını eğdi. Kyungsoo nefesini tutmuş, korkuyla bekliyordu.

"Seninle aynı yatağa girmiş olabilirim. Bana türlü sıfatlar yapıştırabilirsin. Ancak senin prensiplerin varsa benim de var. Ve seviştğim insanların hikayelerini kamuya açmak, bunlardan biri değil." Kyungsoo kalbinin sızladığını hissetti. Gözleri hızla doldu. Öyle ya.. Kim bilir kaç kişiyle sevişmiş ve bunu umursamamıştı bile. Şimdi, onlardan biri olarak hayatına girmiş olmaktan nefret ediyordu. Kendisinden utanıyordu. Onu buna sürükleyen Jongin'den de nefret ediyordu.

Kolundan tutulduğunu hissetti. Jongin onu kenara çekti ve kapıyı açtı.

"Çık şimdi. Bir daha karşılaşmayacağız bile." Diye konuştu. Kyungsoo yutkunup başını kaldırdı.

"Güzel. Peşimde dolanmazsan iyi olur."

Jongin alaylı bir sesle güldü. Göğsündeki kaslar titreşirken Kyungsoo bir an önce def olmak istiyordu.

"Görüşürüz Kyungsoo. Oldukça eğlendim."

"Sen.. Bana bunu diyemezsin Allah'ın cezası!" Kyungsoo öfkeyle köpürdü ve bağırdı. Diline ya da aklına mukayyet olamıyordu artık. Jongin'in gevşek tavırları yeterince berbatken bir de ona ucuz poşet imajı vermesi... Bunu hak etmemişti!

"Duymak istemiyorsan, def ol. Sana acıyıp kol açacak değilim."

"Ne halin varsa gör. Ama unutma.. Yaşattığını yaşarsın Jongin. Er ya da geç."

•••

Kyungsoo eve girdiğinde ağlamaktan ölecekti sanki. Başı çatlayacak kadar zonkluyor, kendisini berbat hissediyordu.

Marketlerde satılan dandik poşetlerden ne farkı kalmıştı şimdi? Çabucak yırtılıp çöpe giden bir plastik gibiydi. Hayat ona bu rolü de üstlendirmişti işte!

İlk kez güvendiği Jae'den sağlam bir ihanet yemesine rağmen hâlâ akıllanmadığına göre, sandığı kadar akıllı ve güçlü değildi demek. Yalnızca öyleymiş gibi davranıyordu. İnsanların karşısında perde üstüne perde oynamaktan gına gelmişti. Kimseye dert yanamıyor ya da acısını paylaşamıyordu. Psikolojik danışmanı ona ne demişti?

"Her şey gelip geçtiğinde, sen de aşık olacaksın Soo. Bütün yaraların kapanacak. Sen yalnızca umut et ve kendine iyi bak."

Eğer aşk böyle bir şeyse istemiyordu. Eğer aşkın yolu binbir türlü zorluk ve tuzak ile doluysa, oradan geçmek istemiyordu. Belki de tek başına bu evin içinde ölüp gitmeliydi. Anca ölüsü kokunca bulurlardı onu.

"Lanet! Bir kere de yüzüme gül be şans! Sanki sarhoş halinden mi faydalandım ki bana kin dolusun!" Bağırıp yüzünü yastığa gömdü ve daha çok ağladı. Böyle böyle uyuklayana kadar, kılını bile kıpırdatmadı.

Sabaha yine iğrenç alarm sesiyle uyandı. Yattığı gibi kalkmıştı. Gecenin ikisinde kalkıp dram ve bol entrika dolu bir Brezilya dizisi izlemiş, dolaptaki son abur cubur stoğunu da tüketmişti. Alejandro'nun Talita'yı aldattığı sahnede neredeyse kumandayı televizyona fırlatacaktı. Yorganına sarılıp ağlamaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamamıştı. Yalnızca küfürler etmiş, bütün serserilerin aynı olduğunu haykırmıştı boş eve.

Sabah da bir ghul gibi ortalıkta dolanıyordu. Önce etekleri sarkmış gömleğini çıkarttı. Banyoya gidiş yolunda tek tek soyundu ve suyun altına girince, bir süre daha ağlayıp öyle çıktı. Her zamanki muhteşem kahvaltılarından birini yapmak yerine sade bir sandviç hazırladı ancak onu da yiyemedi. İlk lokmadan sonra, aklına Jongin ile karşılıklı oturup yedikleri an gelmişti.

Bunca zaman yüzüne baka baka rol yapıyordu yani.. Sırf babasını gıcık etmek için onunla oynamasına öfkeliydi. Bunu fark edemeyecek kadar beyinsiz olmasına da öyle.. Ancak kendini bir an önce toparlaması ve gerçek hayata dönmesi gerekiyordu. Aptal saptal özel hayatı yüzünden koca şirketi zora sokamazdı ya!

Ah, aslında ne hoş olurdu. Şirket batardı da Jongin'in yiyeceği tek kuruş kalmazdı.

"Nasıl bir bela sardın başıma benim sen.." Diye yukarı bakarak konuştu. Sonra hemencecik çantasını ve anahtarlarını alıp çıktı.

•••

Şirkete geldiğinde boğulacak gibi olmuştu. Her zamanki bakışmalardan bile huylanıyor, farkındalar zannediyordu. Resmen çalışma arkadaşlarının yüzüne bakamıyordu! Jongin'den sırf bu sebeple bile nefret edebilirdi.

Büroya girdi ve Dara'ya selam verdi. Yan masada, kalemi çevirip ekrana bakan tanıdık simayı görünce az kalsın tökezleyip düşüyordu.

"Senin ne işin var burada?" Diye tısladı elinde olmayarak. Dara tuhaf tuhaf bir ona bir de Jongin'e baktı. İkili arasında geçmiş olan depremin etkileri çok fenaydı. Gözlerinden belliydi.

"Sebebini biliyorsun işte."

"Ya. Bir daha karşılaşmayacağız sanıyordum." Dedi Kyungsoo onun gibi alayla gülüp. Jongin gerildi. Dirseklerini masaya dayayıp Dara'ya kaçamak bir bakış attıktan sonra acele etmeden, sözcükleri yaya yaya konuştu.

"Düşündüm de, aramızdakilerin, profesyonel hayatımıza yansımasına gerek yok." Kyungsoo boynundan yayılan bir sıcaklığın saç diplerine kadar ulaştığını hissetse de duruşunu bozmadı. Yanından geçip giderken, huysuzdu.

"Sanki çok işe yarıyorsun da.. Boş herif."

"Eh, ilgi ve yetenek alanlarım çok çeşitlidir. Bir ara konuşabiliriz." Kyungsoo kapının üzerindeki elini çekmeden, tiksinir bir ifade ile baktı yakışıklı yüzüne. O şekilli çeneye sıkı bir yumruk geçirse hiç de fena olmazdı!

"Seninle bırak konuşmayı, selamını bile almam be ben. İşine bak!" Diye kızıp içeri girdi ve kapıyı sertçe kapattı. Çantasını koltuğa atarken sinirden delirmek üzereydi. Amacı neydi bu herifin? Buraya gelerek be halt ettiğini sanıyordu? Kyungsoo bu durumdan sıkıldığını hissediyordu. İçinde sürekli olarak ifşa olma korkusuyla devam edemezdi. Biliyordu ki, Jongin'in huyuna gitmezse, onu bu berbat bilgi ile tehdit edecekti. Başından beri de istediği bu değil miydi zaten?

Kapısı aniden açıldığında arkasına döndü. Jongin kollarında bir yığın dosya ile çıkıp geldi ve klasörleri onun ellerine bıraktı.

"Bu da ne?" Diye şaşkınlıkla sordu Soo.

"Yapmam gereken işler."

"Yapman, gereken. Öyleyse neden bana veriyorsun aptal?" Jongin güldü.

"Çünkü, akıllı şey, benim randevum var ve gitmek zorundayım."

Kyungsoo kalbinin sızladığını hissetse de üstünde durmadı.

"Bu beni hiç alakadar etmez. Gelince yap o zaman."

Jongin gözlerini kısıp düşünür gibi yaptı. Ardından kısık, manalı sesiyle konuştu.

"Emin değilim.. Bu gece meşgul olacağım ve yarına enerjim kalır mı... Bilemem. Sana iyi çalışmalar. İstersen ufak bir içecek molası yaparsın."

Kyungsoo taş kesildi. Onu şimdiden tehdit etmeye mi başlamıştı! Ne ucuz bir şantajdı bu?!

"Seni..." Jongin ona göz kırpıp odadan çıktığında, Kyungsoo kollarının ağır yük yüzünden titrediğini fark etti ve hemen masaya oturdu.

_Bu gece meşgul olacağım._

Kim bilir kimi ağına düşürecekti.

_Yarına enerjim kalır mı bilmem.._

"Adi köpek! Çükün yamulsun da sana girsin yanlışlıkla e mi!" Sinirle söylenip telsiz telefonu kaldırdı. Elleriyle şakaklarını ovuştururken karşı taraftan Dara'nın tedirgin sesi geldi.

"İyi misin Soo?"

"Evet evet iyiyim. İşler yüzünden gerildim yalnızca. Bak ne diyeceğim, bana sert bir kahve yapar mısın? Bugün mesaiye kalacağım galiba."

"Tabii ki! Kendini hırpalama ama olur mu? Az sonra geliyor kahven!"

Kyungsoo telefonu kapattı. Ağlamamak için zor duruyordu. Kendisini, Alejandro tarafından, basket topu memeli bir kadınla aldatılmış zavallı Talita gibi hissediyordu. Tek iğnelik canı olan memeler için harcanmış gibiydi.

"Allah seni kahretsin Alejandro. Seni de kahretsin Kim Jongin, seni de!"

•••

Kyungsoo aceleyle koridoru geçip asansörle aşağıya indi. Hemen arabasına atlayarak motoru çalıştırdı. Gangnam'ın trafiği her zamanki gibi karmakarışık ve delirticiydi. Ancak bir süre sonra Kyo Rezidansları'na varınca rahat bir nefes alabildi genç adam. Ama iki katlı büyük dairesine girdiği sırada zaman kavramını kulak ardına atmıştı bile.

Dairesine girdikten sonra önce ayakkabılarını silkeleyip attı, ardından da hafif bir akşam yemeği hazırlamak için, mutfağa geçti. Sanki bir an önce işe başlayabilmek isteğiyle, gayet çabuk hareket ediyordu. Birdenbire, bu durumunu fark ederek içini çekti. Mekanizması, kurulu bir alet gibi çalışıyordu hâlâ. Bu yaşına kadar yaptığı, yapmak zorunda olduğu yegane şeyin çalışmak, çalışmak ve çalışmak olduğu düşünülürse, gayet normaldi bu.

Yine de bazen araya ihtiyacı olduğunu hissediyordu. Yaşadığı büyük ayrılıktan sonra kendisine birazcık mola verdiğinde, düşüncelerini serbest bırakmanın aslında o kadar da iyi bir fikir olmadığını deneyimlemişti ne yazık ki. Sessizlik acı vericiydi. Sessizlik, onun fikirlerinin zincirlerini kıran, vahşi anılarını arenaya salan bir komuta gibiydi. Kabul edilemezdi.

Buna bir kez daha fırsat vermemek adına başını işlere gömdü. Kendini ne kadar izole ederse o kadar iyiydi.

Çalışması bitince, dosyaları tek tek klasörleyip alfabe sırasına dizdi. İngilizce makaleleri ve altını çizdiği birkaç Malezya fabrika raporunu da dosyaladıktan sonra gözlerini ovuşturdu. Gözlüğünü masaya bırakıp bilgisayarını kapadı.

Öylesine yorgundu ki, neredeyse sürünerek gidip yatağına yattı. Bu arada, saati beşe kurmuştu. Sabah saat beşte kalkacak, sağlam bir kahvaltı edecek, çayını afiyetle ve sakince içecek, ardından da altı buçukta evden çıkacaktı.

🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umarım Talita gibi bir kaderimiz olmaz hiçbirimizin. Ola ki yaşadık, güçlü durmasını ve kendimizi toparlamayı bilelim, olur mu?
> 
> Jongin'in ben ta.... Neyse. Bedava peçete dağıtıyorum, Kyungsoo'nun haline yanmak isteyen varsa buyursun alsın 👌
> 
> -jeonseolbaozi


	6. BÖLÜM BEŞ : YENİ KARARLAR ve PİŞMANLIK

_Karanlık ve şiddetli bir gürültü... Çok yakınlarından gelen güçlü bir vızıltı. Tıpkı... tıpkı... Saatin alarmıydı vızıldayan!_

Kyungsoo yatağın kenarına doğru kayıp el yordamıyla uzandı. Ama saati tutacak yerde, istemeyerek onu biraz daha ileriye itmişti. Ancak, artık tümüyle uyanmış bulunuyordu. Ayrıca, saatin alarmı Kyungsoo'yu fena halde rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Fırlayıp ışığı yaktıktan sonra saati alarak, alarmı durdurdu. Sonra da perdeleri açıp gün ışığının içeriye dolmasını sağlamak amacıyla pencereye doğru yürüdü. Ama perdeyi aralayınca neredeyse bir küfür savuracaktı elinde olmadan.

Saat beşte güneş daha doğmamıştı ki!

Kyungsoo, "Aklı başında kimseler de kalkmamıştır zaten." Diye homurdandı.

Sonra, kahvesini hazırlamak üzere mutfağa geçti. Ardından, giyeceklerini seçip sıcak bir banyo yapmak üzere küvete girdi. Anca bu banyoyla, dumanı tüten kahvesini içtikten sonra biraz kendisine gelebilmişti.

Birdenbire, hem mikrodalganın alarm zilinin, hem de telefonun aynı anda çalmaya başlamasıyla kafasını kaldırdı. Sesleri birbirlerinden ayıramadığı için şaşırdı önce. Sonra aceleyle mikrodalgayı susturup altıncı defa çalan telefonu açabildi. Bir yandan gözlerini ovuşturuyor, bir yandan da esnemeye çalışıyordu. Son yaşadıkları yüzünden uyku düzeni bozulmuştu ve yeterince dinlenemiyordu.

Tabi bir de Jongin'in ona kitlediği iş vardı..

"Alo..." Diye mırıldandı. Ama öte taraftan gelen ses son derece canlı ve dipdiriydi. Jongin'di bu.

"Merhaba uykucu." Diyen sesi ise insanı ürkütecek kadar yakından geliyordu. Kyungsoo tiksinerek ekrana baktı. Sanki karşısındaymış gibi.

"Ne var? Saat sabahın daha beşi." Kendisini tutamayarak uzun uzun esnedi.

"Cin gibisindir şimdi. Kalk gel de benim yerime bak." Kyungsoo şaşkınlık içinde kalakaldı. Sabah sabah kargalar bile yemeden Jongin bir boklar yiyordu ama ne..

"Nedenmiş o?"

Karşı taraftan sıkılgan bir iç çekiş duyuldu. "Cidden aynı konuşmayı tekrarlayalım mı? Dedi Jongin bunalıp. Kyungsoo bazen çok saçmalıyordu. Emirlerini direkt olarak yapsa da sorgulamasa, her şey daha güzel olacaktı.

"Buna mecbur değilim Jongin. Sonsuza kadar tehdit edemezsin beni."

"Ne garip. Oysa tam olarak bunu yapmayı planlıyordum." Kyungsoo sinirle mikrodalgadan çıkardığı tabağı tezgaha bıraktı. Bu herif çok olmaya başlamıştı artık.

"Ne sanıyorsun sen kendini? Eğer biraz daha devam ettirirsen bu saçmalığı, seni babana söylerim." Dedi. On yaşındaki çocuklar gibi kavga ediyordu. Durumları içler acısı ve komik olsa da, bir sonraki adımda yapacağı şey kesinlikle buydu.

"Öyle mi? Ne diyeceksin? Oğlunuz ile sizin şirkette deli gibi seviştim-"

"Kes! Tamam! Birazdan çıkarım." Kyungsoo sinirlerine hakim olmaya çalışsa da, ağlayacak gibiydi. Bu sefer onunla yattığı için falan değil, bu tehdide maruz kaldığı ve herhangi bir şey yapamadığı için açacaktı çeşmeleri.

Yemeğini bir güzel yiyip etrafı da toparladıktan sonra şirkete gitti. Dara her zamanki neşesi ile selam verdi ve peşinden gelip gün içerisinde birkaç toplantıya katılması gerektiğini söyledi. Kyungsoo aniden ciddileşti ve büyük bir sabırla kontrol etti her şeyi. Jongin yüzünden bakamadığı dosyaları, ofisinde temize çekti. Saat ikiye yaklaşırken, karnı gurulduyordu.

"Acıktım ya." Diye söylenerek kaldırdı kafasını ve gözlüklerini düzeltti. Mesai saatleri içerisinde dışarı çıkamayacağından, telefon ile sipariş etmekte bir sakınca göremedi.

Yerel bir suşi dükkanından ekstra acılı, bol wasabili bir paket istedi. Yüreği nasıl yandıysa, midesi de öyle yansın istiyordu.

Jongin gün boyu ortalarda gözükmemişti. Dün söylediği gibi belki de hiç enerjisi kalmamıştı? Bütün bir geceyi elin çocuğu için geçirdiğini ve görevini ona kitlediğini düşündükçe, sinirleri geriliyordu. Ne bok yediği onu ilgilendirmezdi aslında. Sadece, zaten dertli olan başına başka dertler eklemesin istiyordu herhalde.

Ancak neden sonra aklına Bay Handeo geldi. Onun yalvaran bakışlarını hatırladı ve vicdanı, kendisinin bile bastıramadığı kadar yüksek bir çığlık attı. Jongin yüzünden, adamcağıza verdiği sözü bozmuştu. İnsanlara sürekli güvensiz derken, kendisi neden aynısını yapıyordu?

Bu düşünceyle iyice rahatsız oldu ve Jongin'i aramak için telefonunu çıkardı. Neyse ki birkaç çalışta açtı.

"Ne var?" Kyungsoo sabır diler gibi kapadı gözlerini.

"Konuşmamız gerekiyor."

"Konuş."

"Yüz yüze. Tabii eğer çok önemli işlerin yoksa(!)" Alayla söylediği cümleden sonra Jongin güldü. Hattın ucundan kısık bir kıkırtı duyuldu. Kyungsoo anında kaşlarını çattı. Kim bilir hangi kaltağın yanındaydı.

"Eee? Nerede buluşacağız?"

Kyungsoo "Şirkete geleceksin. Yarım saate burada ol." Dedi ve suratına kapattı. Eski kontrolünü ele almanın vakti gelmişti. Biraz da Jongin sürünse hiç fena olmazdı.

•••

Jongin, günlük kıyafetleri ile şirkete giriş yaptığında, herkes bir sorun olduğunu biliyordu. Adam iki haftada iki imaj değiştirmişti ve şimdi de görünen o ki eski buyurgan tavrına geri dönmüştü. Aslında bu, beklenilen bir şeydi. Sonuçta söz konusu olan Kim Jongin'di.

Jongin Dara'ya bile selam vermeden Kyungsoo'nun odasına daldı ve bir an için duraksadı. Odada babası da vardı. Hatta ikili keyifle sohbet ediyordu.

Jongin gerildiğini hissetti. Babası onu görünce şöyle bir süzdü oğlanı. Gördüklerinden hiç hoşnut kalmamıştı anlaşılan.

"Tebdili kıyafet mi edesin geldi. Ne bu kılık?!" Kyungsoo'ya diktiği bakışlarını çevirmedi Jongin. Tuzağa düşmüş bir fare gibi hissediyordu kendisini. Kyungsoo telefonda bu sürpriz ziyaretten bahsetmemişti.

"Sorun değil efendim. Bir günlük izni var. Alışması için yani.  _Küçük_  oğlanın fazla zorlanmasını istemem." Kyungsoo öyle sinsi gülümsedi ki, Jongin yutkunup babasına baktı. Ne konuşmuşlardı kim bilir... Jongin'i nasıl öldürecekleri ve parçalara ayıracaklarını mı tartışmışlardı acaba?

"Ne oldu?" Diye sordu aksi aksi. Gittikçe geriliyordu ve ikisinin bu suskunluğu hayra alamet değildi.

"Otur şöyle. Dikilme tepemizde zebani gibi." Jongin isteksiz bir biçimde itaat etti. Babası gülümsedi. Konuşmasını ister gibi Kyungsoo'ya baktığında, ortam bir saç teli kadar gergin ve hassastı.

"Babanla konuştuk, gelişimini ölçmek adına, seni küçük çaplı bir projenin başına getirmeye karar verdik."

"Ne? Tamam bu saçmalık ama." Jongin hayretle sordu. Gerçekten de böyle bir şeyi yapabileceğine inanıyorlarsa, aptalın tekiydiler. "Ne anlarım?"

"Bütün bir projeyi sana devretmeyeceğiz tabii. Karar mecrası üstlerin olacak. Sana öğrettiklerimizi yapman yeterli. Üniversiteye giriş sınavı gibi düşün."

"Üniversitede bunu okumadım bile! Askerim ben!"

"Sesini alçalt!" Babası şiddetle bağırdı. "Terbiyesizliğin lüzumu yok! Bir zamanlar, evet, komandoydun. Ama şimdi? Ben ne dersem onu yapacaksın. Bundan sonra başına buyruk hareket etmek yok!"

"Kahretsin, her şeyi batırmak mı istiyorsun baba? Bu iş benlik değil!"

Kyungsoo bundan rahatsız oldu. Jongin'i sevmediği bir şeye zorlamak istemiyordu aslında ama görevini yerine getirene kadar, en azından dişini sıkabilmeliydi. Sonrasında Jongin ile herhangi bir bağı kalmayacaktı ne de olsa.

"Peki. Siz nasıl isterseniz. Ama binlerce Won kaybettiniz diye beni suçlamayın." Jongin bir hışım kalktı yerinden. Bay Handeo hiç ses etmedi. Bu kadarına bile razı olduğuna göre Jongin sahiden de baş belası bir çocuktu onlar için.

"O halde bana müsaade. Siz de detayları konuşun. Ne yaptığını ne ettiğini, aldığı nefese kadar bildir bana Soo. Haydi bakalım." İkisinin de omzuna vurup odadan çıktı. Kyungsoo gülümsemesini sildi ve gerçek hisleri ile, hayal kırıklığı yüklü bakışlarla izledi Jongin'i. Ardından önüne döndü. Aralarından biri, muhakkak konuşma başlatmalıydı.

Kyungsoo nereden başlayacağını kestiremiyordu. Jongin ise yüzüne yerleşmiş garip bir ifadeyle onu süzüyordu o sırada. Ama başı önüne eğik olan Soo, bunu görmedi.

Sonra Jongin içini çekti. Bunun üzerine Kyungsoo başını kaldırdı. Alçak bir sesle, "Jongin, bak.." Cümlenin devamı gelmedi. Bir süre sustu ve kelimelerini dizmeye çalıştı kafasında.

Yeniden konuştuğunda, sesi kısıktı.

"Haklısın, bütün bunlar benim suçum. Ancak hepsini geride bırakıp kariyerime ve görevime odaklanmak istiyorum, beni anlıyor musun? Bu projeyi yaparsan, babana kendini kanıtlarsın ve kurtulursun. Hem..." Durdu. Aklından ve yüreğinden geçen şeyi söyledi hemen. "Eğer proje bizim lehimize olursa, burada bırakacağım. Benden kurtulacaksın."

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. Kyungsoo biraz ileri gitmemiş miydi? Bunca şey, bunca hengâme sırf kendini kanıtlasın da kurtuldunlar diye miydi?

"Senin kârın ne?" Diye şüpheyle yaklaştı. Ona güvenmiyordu. Yüzüne karşı bir sövmediği kalmış bu adam, bu kadar kolay pes edip meydanı ona bırakamazdı.

"Gitmekten, daima ayrılan kişi olmaktan nefret ederim." Diye mırıldandı. Jongin hiç kımıldamadan dinliyordu.

"Ama çok yakında, çalışma tempomu biraz yavaşlatıp olayları daha hafife almaya başlayacağım. Tam dokuz yıldır kuyruğu tutuşmuş bir kedi gibi durup dinlenmeden, daima daha iyi olabilmek amacıyla, koşup duruyorum. Jongin... Artık yeter. İnsanlar bundan ötürü genç yaşta ya ülser oluyor, kalp krizi geçiriyor, ya da tansiyonları falan çıkıyor." Jongin gülecek gibi oldu. Ardından kendisini bir çırpıda engelleyip odaklandı.

"Ben belki de olanaksızlıklara karşı savaşarak galip gelip kendi servetimi kendim yapacağımı kanıtlamaya çalıştım. Ama artık yoruldum." Kyungsoo, bakışlarını dizlerinin üzerine koyduğu ellerine dikmişti.

Aslında hepsi de aynı şekilde yaşamıyorlar mıydı? Yarışarak, sürekli bir şeyler kanıtlayarak, hep ilerdeki hedeflere ve başarılara erişmeye çabalayarak.

 _Zaman_ , diye düşündü.

"O kadar zaman harcadım ki." Sonra başını kaldırarak Jongin'e baktığında görüşünün bulanıklaştığını fark etti. Jongin ise, Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin dolmuş olduğunu fark edince rahatsız olmuştu. Bakışlarını başka yöne çevirip, ona kendisini toparlaması için gerekli zamanı kazandırmaya çalışırken, Kyungsoo "Busan'dan döndüğüm zaman piknik yapacağız." Dedi. "Bütün şirket. Sen de davetlisin. Ve evet.. Şimdilik hepsi bu kadar."

Kyungsoo rahatlamış bir şekilde nefes verdi. Jongin hâlâ daha onu izliyordu. Bunun bir oyun olup olmadığını anlamak için yüz ifadesini ölçüyordu ancak gördüğü tek şey, bu küçümen adamın gerçek bir kalp kırıklığı ve yorgunluk ile savaştığıydı. Boyuna posuna ters düşen yükleri üstlenmişti ve şimdi de eziliyordu.

Jongin onun yalnızca bir adım uzağındaydı. Elini uzatırsa, yükünü hafifletirdi. Geri adım atarsa da, Kyungsoo bütün o ağırlığın altında kaybolup giderdi. Ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Ne yapmak istediğini bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği, bu köhne ve biçimsiz yaşantısından kolay sıyrılamayacağıydı.

🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İlk geçiş bölümümüz hayırlı olsun. Şimdi diyeceksiniz ki, "Kedi, e hani intikam? E hani sürüncekti Jongin?"
> 
> Cevap veriyorum; sürünecek. Cidden sürünecek ancak Kyungsoo bunu manevi açıdan törpüleyecek, törpü yanlışlıklan ete mete sürtebilir mazallah, orasını bilemem :)
> 
> Merak etmeyin bacılarım. Kırıklarımız yerde kalmayacak! Hepsini süpürüp Jongin'in başına boca edeceğim 😤
> 
> -jeonseolbaozi


	7. BÖLÜM ALTI : PROBLEM DAĞI ve SÜRÜNGENLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Şey, böldüğüm için özür dilerim ama bazılarının aklındaki soru işaretleri için belirtmem şart: fik uyarlama ya da çeviri değil. Dediğim gibi, Beloved Enemy adlı bir dizi izlemiştim ve müdür Kyungsoo ile serseri Jongin fikri çok hoşuma gitmişti. Hepsi bu.
> 
> Şincük iyi okumalar ^^

Dara, "Kahve ister misin?" Diye sorduğu zaman, Kyungsoo oturduğu yerde sıçradı. Kadın onun bu haline kıkırdayıp kahve bardaklarından birini ona uzattı.

"Teşekkürler hanımefendi."

"Rica ederim beyefendi. Çok yorgun gördüm sizi. Fury, isminin hakkını veren bir şirkettir demiştim!" Kyungsoo gülümsedi. Terbiyesizlik olmasın diye bacaklarını uzatmıyordu ancak eklemlerine kadar her yeri kuluç kuluç olmuştu resmen. Bütün gün masa başında eğilip bilgisayara veri girmekten ya da etrafta koşuşturup seminerden seminere, toplantıdan toplantıya atılmaktan bitkin düşmüştü.

Jongin ile konuştuğundan beri, hayatı normale dönmüş gibiydi. Dara ile oldukça yakın arkadaş olmuştu ve gülüp eğlenebiliyorlardı. Bir sıkıntısı olduğunda, ilk olarak ona koşuyordu.

"Oh, bu çok iyi işte." Diye içini çekti kahveden bir yudum alınca.

"Burada çalışmaya başladığım zaman, işlerin yavaşlayarak doğallaşması için üç hafta kadar bir zamanın geçmesi gerek diye düşünüyordum. Ama, ondan sonra, işlerin doğal hızının böyle olduğunu anladım." Dedi Dara samimiyetle.

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. "İşler her zaman böylesine hareketli değildir herhalde?"

"Haklısın. Aslına bakarsan son zamanlarda bir takım doğal olmayan olaylar ve terslikler gerçekleşti. Ama Jongin, olayların daha yavaş oluşmasına izin vermeyen aşırı enerjik bir insandır. Onu iyi tanırım. Ayrıca, eğer herhangi bir iş bitmişse, durup dinleneceği yerde, hemen bir yenisini başlatır." Kyungsoo güldü. Acaba aynı Jongin'den mi bahsediyorlardı?

"Yaa, sorma. Pestilimi çıkarttı benim. Burada daha önce hiç çalışmadığını zannediyordum?" Diye sordu merakla. Dudaklarını yaladı ve kahvesi dipte birikmesin diye hafifçe salladı bardağı. Dara iç çekip anlatmaya başladı:

"Aslında lise zamanlarında buraya çok uğrardı. O zamanlar Minseok üç dört yaşlarındaydı. Görsen, minik bir baozi gibiydi." Gözleri sevgiyle parladı. "Jongin okuldan çıkınca buraya gelir, muhasebede işlem girerdi. Bay Handeo daha o zamanlardan çok sıkmıştı çocukcağzı. Eh, sonradan bir askerlik merakı aldı bunu. Akademiye girdi. Çok başarılıydı çok! Eğitim subayıydı!

Bir zaman sonra, tam belinden vuruldu. Az kalsın dalak gidiyormuş, doktor çok riskli bir bölge olduğunu söylemiş. Sonra babası izin vermedi bir daha. Oysa hep içinde ukdedir. En yakın arkadaşları hâlâ askerdir mesela." Kyungsoo kahvesini bir kenara koydu. Kalbi sıkışmıştı sebepsizce. Demek o yüzden ona dokunduğunda az kalsın kolunu kırıyordu Jongin. Askeriyeden kalma bir refleksti..

"Ama... Neden bu hale geldi?" Diye sordu yine dayanamayıp. Dara'nın yüzü düştü.

"Annesi o çok küçükken ölmüştü zaten ve bildiğim kadarıyla üvey annesiyle de pek iyi geçinemiyor. Yani... Annesi onu evde istemiyormuş."

"Yok ya! Ne hakla?" Kyungsoo sinirlenmişti. Kendisi münzevi bir aile yaşantısına sahip olmayabilirdi ancak neyin doğru, neyin yanlış olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Bu kadın da sinirlerini ziyadesiyle bozmuştu.

"Çünkü Jongin, Handeo'nun ilk eşindendi ve Bay Handeo, Jongin'e epey düşkündür. Minseok'u boşlar biraz."

"Minseok'u merak ediyorum." Diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo. Dara yeniden neşelendi.

"Soo, sana yemin ederim, görüp görebileceğin en küçük on sekizlik. Jongin neyse, Minseok da tam tersi!" Diye heyecanla konuştu. Kyungsoo, yalnızca melek gibi bir kişilik hayal etti. Geri kalan kısımları hayal edemiyordu. Onun şeytan abisi, kafasını yeterince meşgul ediyordu zaten.

"Bunları bilmiyordum. Teşekkür ederim."

"Önemli değil canım. Sakın o tatlı canını sıkma!"

"İzninle, Jongin ile ilgilenmem gerekiyor." Dedi Kyungsoo bileğindeki Diesel marka saate bakıp. Dara kahvesini kaldırarak selamladı onu ve başını geriye bırakıp gözlerini kapadı.

"Kolay gelsin evlat!" Dedi dalgaya vurup.

Kyungsoo gülümseyerek oradan ayrıldı ve ofisine girdi. Jongin'in masası artık onun odasındaydı çünkü projenin detaylarını ve mali gelir gir-çıklarını, şirketin iskeletini öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Bir ay içerisinde ne kadar fazla şey katarsa bu herife, o kadar iyiydi.

"Ne yaptın?" Diye sordu kapıyı kapatıp. Jongin elindeki zeka küpünü havaya kaldırdı.

"Nasıl?" Diye sordu sırıtıp.

"Sahte." Kyungsoo göz devirip güldü. "Parçaları çıkar-tak yapmışsın Jongin. Görebiliyorum, salak değilim. Hem.. Kenardaki bir parça eksik, bul onu!"

Jongin huysuz huysuz homurdanıp küpü çöp kovasına yolladı. Bilgisayarını açıp küçük patronun ciddi yüzünü inceledi. Sinirleri bozuluyordu.

"Ne zaman bitiyor kreşim?"

"Asla. Bu kafayla gidersen, daha çook kalırsın kreşlerde. Benden söylemesi."

"Hiç niyetim yok. Şunları doğru mu yazmışım, baksana. Mailine gönderdim çoktan." Kyungsoo bir eğitmen edası ile bilgisayarı kaptı ve yazılanları okudu. Jongin yine muntazam bir ödev hazırlamıştı.

"Hayır. Hepsi yanlış. Ben senden ne istemiştim ki?"

"En çok satış yaptığımız bölgelerde, çeliğin kullanım alanları ve sektöre giren ham madde miktarı." Jongin, kurulu bir robot gibi tek nefeste konuşup siyah saçlarını eliyle geriye taradı. Şampuanının kokusu yayılırken bacaklarını açıp geniş geniş oturdu.

"Düzgün otur benim karşımda. Ayrıca kafam dalgındı herhalde. Bu raporlar işe yaramaz. Bana çelik işleme tesislerimizin günlük harcama ve gelirlerini yaz." Dedi Kyungsoo soğuk bir sesle ve bilgisayarı yeniden masasına koydu. Jongin kaşlarını çattı.

"Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Bunu yapmam koca sabah sürdü."

"Beni ilgilendiren bir mesele yokmuş ortada. Laf kalabalığını bırak ve dediğimi yap."

"Sen bana emir mi veriyorsun?" Jongin dişlerinin arasından konuştu. Boynunda atan damardan, ne kadar öfkelendiği belli oluyordu. Kyungsoo'nun, dünya bile umrunda değildi. Bütün yetki ve kontrol ondaysa neden elini korkak alıştırsın ki?

"Olmayan vasıflarını dize getirmek, bazen emretmemi zarurileştiriyor Jongin. İşine dön ve beni rahatsız etme." Dedikten sonra gözlüğünü düzeltip masasına yürüdü. Siyah ceketinin cebinden bir tane minik USB bellek çıkartıp televizyon ekranını andıran bilgisayarına taktı. Büyük bir ciddiyet ile işlerine gömülürken, Jongin sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

"Senin be-"

"Sesini kes. Kapının önünde mi yazmak istersin?" Kyungsoo ekrandan çevimedi bakışlarını ancak sesi bir buz kadar soğuk, cam kadar sivriydi. Jongin'in bildiği küçük adam gitmiş, yerine azrail gelmişti sanki.

"Hay ben böyle işin..." İçine doğru mırıldanıp bilgisayarın kapağını kaldırdı. Zaman sonra bilekleri ağrırken, Kyungsoo'ya döndü. Elinde kahvesi, diğer elinde kalemi ile bir telefon görüşmesi yapıyordu ve çeşitli notlar alıyordu. Jongin bir süre onu izledi. Ona sinir oluyordu. Bilerek yaptığına kesinlikle emindi ancak haklı olduğunu bildiğinden, pek de ses edemiyordu. Tek istediği bu projeyi kapıp hepsinin çenesini kapatmaktı.

"Tamam, Çin'den alınan siparişleri iki katına çıkartın ve Amerika'ya giden aliminyumları da sınırlandırın. Bize böyle bir sınır koyamazlar." Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatıp söylendi. Kahvesini kenara koydu ve tek elle bir şeyler yazdı klavyede. Açılan ekranda sanki ölümsüzlük formülü yazıyordu da böyle büyük bir aşkla izliyordu..

Jongin sıkıldığını hissedip kenardaki post-itlerden kopardı bir tane. Üzerine "mola" yazıp alnına yapıştırdı ve elini şıklattı. Kyungsoo birkaç saniye sonra baktı.

"Halledin-" Kafasını "bu ne" der gibi salladı.

"Mola veriyorum." Tam kalkacaktı ki Kyungsoo'nun havaya kalkan kaşı ve sert bakışları ile yerine çöktü.

"Ne var?" Yakın dostu sinir, yeniden damarlarında gezinmeye başlamıştı.

Kyungsoo telefonu kapatıp masaya bıraktı. Sonra bütün dikkatini Jongin'e verdi.

"Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun, bitti mi her şey?"

"Hayır. Bu kadar kısa sürede bunca şeyi daktilo eden varsa, onu al işe."

"Onu bulurum inan, ama senin gibi tembelini bulamam işte. Kontrol edeceğim." Jongin dilini ısırıp küfürlerini yuttu. Eğer kendini tutmasaydı, Kyungsoo'nun hoşuna gitmeyecek birçok şey dile getirirdi.

"Biraz ağır konuşmuyor musun Patron?" Dedi Jongin son kelimesine baskı yaparak. Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde küçümser bir gülüş belirdi. Dirseklerini masaya dayadı ve şuh bir bakışla kollarını inceledi.

"O steroidleri beynine de basabilseydin, bu halde olmazdın da ağır gelmezdi laflarım. Kurallar dahilinde oynayalım." Jongin aynı anda iki keskin duyguyla sarsıldı. Bu herif nasıl oluyor da ona kafa tutabiliyordu? Babası yüzünden ismi de cismi de ayaklar altına alınıyordu ve tek kelime bile edemiyordu. Ağzından bir tane laf çıksa bin tanesini işitiyordu Kyungsoo'dan. Dilinin ayarı yoktu. 

Bu başkaldıran tavırları her ne kadar sinirlerini gerse de, ses tonu ve bakışları ile bütün arzularını çizginin kenarına sürüklüyordu. Bir de tatlı tatlı konuşsaydı, o kenardan balıklama atlamayı bir dakika bile düşünmezdi.

"Yani?" Dedi rahatsız bir tavırla kıvranıp. Kyungsoo gözünde gittikçe daha ateşli bir profile bürünüyordu.

"Yanisi, beş dakika içerisinde ne yapacaksan yap. Sonra gel ve bitir. Süren başladı!"

Jongin sabır çekip ayağa kalktı ve kenardan ceketini de kaptı. Kyungsoo kıs kıs güldü onun bu haline. Siyah ayakkabıları ile tok sesler çıkara çıkara odayı terk ettiğinde, doğruca kahve makinesinin olduğu köşeye yürüdü. Dara başıyla selam verdi ona. Japonca bir şeyler konuşuyordu telefondakiyle.

İşi bittiğinde, Jongin'in yanına koştu. En ufak dedikoduyu bile duymak istiyordu.

"Ee Bay Kim, nasıl gidiyor?"

"Bok gibi."

"O kadar mı kötü?"

"Berbat. Senin kahvelerinden daha kötü Dara.." Dara sinirle koluna vurdu. Jongin gülümseyip göz kırptı ablası yaşındaki kadına.

"Kahveyi makine yapmasa inanacağım yani! Bu çocuğa ne yaptın ki bu kadar zorluyor seni?"

"Ne bileyim.. Karanlık tarafa geçti resmen. Kan kardeş olduk çer çöp proje için, iyi mi..." Kahveyi sıcak mıcak dinlemeden içti. Dilini yakan sıvı onu biraz olsun ayıltırken başının ağrıdığını hissetti. Sabahın köründen beri bilgisayara bakıyordu ve kasları sızlıyordu. Onun yüzünden sporuna gidemediği gibi, götünü sandalyeden bile kaldıramıyordu!

"Ben buna dayanamam Dara. Yaz bir kenara, iki haftaya poşet olacağım."

"Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsunuz. Kyungsoo ile konuşmamı ister misiniz? Aklına girerim belki?" Jongin, Kyungsoo'nun güvenle ilgili ne denli yaralandığını görmüştü. Onun bitik hali gözlerinin önüne gelince tezgahı sıktı. Kafasını iki yana salladı ve kahveyi çöpe atmadan hemen önce diklendi. Bu düşüncesiyle birlikte tadı kötüleşmişti sanki.

"Gerek yok. Zaten yeterince geriyorum onu."

"Siz bilirsiniz."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo bağırdığında Dara güldü.

"Kolay gelsin!"

"Ulan kurşundan kurtulup şu cadalozdan kurtulamıyorum ya.. Başka da bir şey demiyorum."

•••

Jongin bitmişti. Tükenmişti. Şu herkesin bahsettiği tükenmişlik sendromu, bütün vücuduna yayılıp onu bir kanser hücresi gibi baştan uca fethetmişti. Aklına seksi şeyler bile getiremeyecek kadar işkolikti.

Günlük doz olarak Kyungsoo'nun kalçalarını süzme işini bugün yapamamış, bu yüzden de huysuzlaşmıştı. Genç adam inat yapar gibi arkası uzun bir siyah gömlek giymişti. Uzun paça, dipleri gitgide bollaşan bir pantolon giymişti ve bir melek gibi görünüyordu. En azından tuvalet kapısına tünemiş cici kızlar, böyle söylemişti onun hakkında. Jongin Hades ise, Kyungsoo Persephone'du.

Bu benzetme ile gerildiğini hissetti. Onu alıkoyma fikri müthişti. Tarzında azıcık değişiklik yaparsa, izlemeye doyamayacağı bir afete dönüşeceğinden emindi.

Dar bir kot pantolon, kışkırtıcı bir makyaj ve zaman zaman üzerine diktiği o dalgın, buğulu bakışları ile aklını kaybetmesine sebep olurdu.

Yine de, onun o seksen atom bombası şiddetindeki azarlarını ve cazgırlıklarını hatırlayınca, titeyerek kendine geldi. Kabustan uyanmış gibi alık alıktı. Stor perdelerin ardında yalnızca koridor ışıklarının yandığını gördü. Kyungsoo çoktan gitmişti ve son hatırladığı, gitmeden önce ceketini üzerine koyup kulağına eğilmiş ve "İstersen odamda yatabilirsin," diye fısıldayışıydı.

Jongin o fısıltıdan birçok anlam çıkartmıştı ancak Kyungsoo'nun bu amaç ile söylediğini düşünmüyordu. Yalnızca Jongin, bütün düşüncelerini ve davranışlarını ona göre düzenliyordu bu kadar.

Yerinde doğrulup elini yüzünü yıkamak için küçük odaya girdi. Kapıdan süzülen ışık, kenardaki yatağa vurunca Jongin duraksadı. Aklına dolanlar hiç de hoş şeyler değildi. Şimdilerde oldukça düzenli görünen ancak birkaç hafta önce darmadağın olan yatak, bütün hislerini körüklüyordu. Kyungsoo'ya karşı beslediği arzu, öfkesinin önüne geçiyordu her seferinde.

Bunu engelleyebileceğini düşünmüyordu. Onu gördüğü ilk anda etkilenmişti zaten ancak çırılçıplak haliyle örtüler arasında kaybolmuşken ve o bunu en yakınından seyretmişken, muhteşem manzarayı kafasından atabilmesi mümkün değildi. Vücudu da en az yüzü kadar güzeldi Kyngsoo'nun.

"Siktir, Jongin. Neler düşünüyorsun gece gece!" Bacaklarının arasındaki sızlamayı görmezden geldi ve işlerini halledip şirketten ayrıldığında, saat üçe geliyordu.

•••

Ertesi sabah Kyungsoo güne çok mutlu başladı. Jongin'i delirtmek, ona tarifi imlansız bir zevk vermişti. Sırık herifin kudurması demek, Kyungsoo'nun intikamını alması demekti. Onunla sevişmiş olmayı umursamıyordu artık. Tek derdi, etrafa emirler yağdıran, kendini Kaf dağının sahibi sanan bu adamı dize getirmekti.

Saat beşe gelir gelmez telefonu eline aldı ve Jongin'i aradı. Karşı taraftan uykulu bir homurtu gelince gülümsedi.

"Günaydın uykucu."

"Komik değil, kapatıyorum."

"Hele bir dene.." Dedikten sonra sustu Kyungsoo. Jongin telefonu kapatmadı ancak konuşmadı da. Bir süre sonra onun uyuduğunu düşünmüş olacak ki şüpheyle sordu.

"Alo? Orada mısın?"

"Maalesef." Aslında ruhu çok başka yerlerdeydi ve gün daha doğmamışken de bedenine dönmesi imkansızdı.

"Güzel. Şimdi doğruca kalkıp beni almaya geliyorsun."

"İki elin iki de bacağın var çok şükür. Bu yaşına kadar nasıl dolandın ortada?"

"Ben belki seni şoför olarak görmek istiyorum? Sanane? Dediğimi yap. Yarım saate kapının önündeyim!"

"Bu trafikte-"

"Sen yaparsın Jongin." Dedikten sonra dönüt beklemeden telefonu kapattı Kyungsoo ve kahvesinden son bir yudum alıp bardağını çalkaladı. Arabasına atlayıp şirkete gittiğinde, güvenlik görevlisi ve temizlikçiler dışında kimse yoktu.

•••

"Sen beni deli mi edeceksin?!" Jongin bağırarak içeri girdiğinde sinirinden mosmor olmuştu. Trafiğe rağmen hız sınırını aşıp da Kyungsoo'nun evine gittiğinde, orayı bir çöl kadar ıssız bulması, günün nasıl geçeceğini özetler gibiydi. Orada hareket eden tek şey, ağaçlar ve havuzun yüzeyiydi. Bir saat sonra anca şirkete gelebilmişti ve zıvanadan çıkmıştı.

"Kahve ister misin?"

"Sikmişim kahveyi! Oyuncak ettin beni!"

"Ben eğlendim oysa ki.. Sen de eğlenirsin sanmıştım." Jongin, onu kendi lafları ile vurmaya çalıştığını fark edince gerildi.

"Eğlence anlayışımız çok farklı." Kyungsoo gözlüğünü takıp yüzüne baktı. Dudaklarında umursamaz bir gülüş vardı ve artık kuralları o belirliyordu.

"Eğer bunu ayık kafayla yapmış olsaydım, senin eğlence anlayışın ne kadar iyiymiş bilirdim." Dedi. Ayağa kalktı ve dosyaların bulunduğu duvara giderken Jongin'in sesi onu takip etti.

"İstersen zevkle anlatabilirim. Her bir karesi aklımda." Kyungsoo yutkundu. Dosya ile ilgilenmeye çalıştı ancak Jongin ona sağlam bir sol kroşe atmıştı. Tam kalbine. "Ve seni temin ederim, oldukça keyif alıyordun."

"Yazık. Keşke aynılarını şimdi de hissettiğimi söyleyebilseydim." Kyungsoo ona dönüp gülümsedi ve dosyayı masasına bırakırken imzalaması gereken yeri çıkartıp okumaya başladı. Jongin de sinirle masasına geçip bilgisayarı açtı ve kılıç kadar keskin, ölümcül bakışları ile onu süzdü.

•••

Kyungsoo eğleniyordu. Sahiden çok eğleniyordu. Konu nasıl buraya gelmişti, en ufak bir fikri yoktu ancak Jongin ona lise anılarından birini anlatırken, gülmekten ağlamak üzereydi.

"Yani öylece bıraktınız mı çocuğu?"

"Evet. Bütün gece devriye gibi gezdi. Kendisini Monroe sanıyordu. Ve daha da kötüsü, çavuşu öpmeye kalkışmıştı."

"Ne?! Kabus gibi! Birisi beni öpmeye çalışsaydı tokadı basardım." Jongin güldü. Ancak bu gülüş, Kyungsoo'nun söylediğinin doğru olmayışından kaynaklanıyordu.

Jongin salak değildi. Onun üzerindeki etkisini biliyordu. Kyungsoo'ya ne zaman yaklaşsa, genç adamın soluğu kesiliyordu. Çok gerekmedikçe, bu üstünlüğünü kullanmıyordu. Davranışlarını yanlış algılasın, onu sevdiğini sansın istemezdi.

Kyungsoo ile normal konulardan söz edip bir şeylere gülebilmek oldukça rahatlatıcıydı. Bir kere çok güzel kıkırdıyordu ve söyleyeceği şeyi tahmin edip cümlesini tamamlayabiliyordu. Bütün dertlerini çöpe atabiliyordu o gülerken.

Kyungsoo ayağa kalkıp perdeleri açmaya gitti. Plazanın üçüncü üst katında olduklarından, şehir ayaklarının altındaydı.

Perdeyi açtığı sırada, Jongin'in, tam arkasına yaklaşarak omzu üzerinden dışarıya bakmaya başladığını fark etti. Bunu nasıl hissedebildiğini hiç anlayamayacaktı. Çünkü ona dokunmamıştı bile.

Altıncı duygusunun dürtüsüyle başını çevirdiği zaman Jongin yumuşak bir sesle, "Güzel bir manzara, değil mi?" Diye mırıldandı. "Geceleri, yüksek bir dağın tepesinden tüm uygarlığa bakıyormuşsun gibi gelir. Tabii, böyle zamanlarda tek yapman gereken şey, salonun duvarlarına bakmaktır. Böylelikle gördüğün hayaller yok olup giderler."

Bakışlarını dışarıya çevirip, bir dağın tepesinden, uygarlığı seyretmenin nasıl olacağını hayalinde canlandırmaya çalışan Kyungsoo, "Senin yaptığını ben beceremiyorum." Dedi. "Çünkü bugüne kadar bir dağın doruğunda hiç olamadım. Bu daire, hayatımda çıktığım en yüksek yer. Uçağa bindiğim zamanların dışında tabii."

Jongin başını saladı. "Çok şey kaçırmışsın. Yorgunluktan ölecekmiş gibi olmana rağmen en son adımını atıp da tırmandığın ve de ulaştığın yeri görünce hissettiğin duygular anlatılamaz. Aslında, elde etmek için ter döktüğün şey, en güzel manzaradır." Kyungsoo, gülerek pencerenin önünden ayrılıp, kanepelerden birine oturdu.

Aynı anda telefonu çalmaya başladı. Gidip açan Kyngsoo, "Ben, Do Kyungsoo." Dedi kısaca. Ama karşı tarafı dinledikçe, Jongin, onun yüzünün değişmeye başladığını fark etti. Hatları sertleşmiş, kaşları büyük bir öfkeyle çatılmıştı.

"Ne zaman?" Diye sordu. Sonra, "Hemen oraya geleceğim." Diye ekledi. Telefonu kapatırken birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Jongin, "Bir terslik mi var?" Diye sordu.

"Evet. Hem de çok büyük bir terslik var."

🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Düşüncelerinizi belirtmeyi unutmayın lütfen ☺️💛
> 
> -jeonseolbaozi


	8. BÖLÜM YEDİ : DERSLER ve ÖPÜCÜKLER

"Sorun ne?" Diye sordu Jongin sıkıntıyla. Kyungsoo dilini ısırıp kafasını kaldırdı.

"Projenin karşı tarafında Masak var ve bir an önce toplantı düzenlememiz gerekiyor."

"E yapın?"

"Olmaz. Projenin başında sen varsın, unuttun mu?" Jongin gülüp arkasına yaslandı ve onu izledi. Kyungsoo rahatsız olmuştu bakışlarından.

"Ne bakıyorsun?"

"O zaman bir aya beni tastamam etmen gerekecek. Ya da hızlandırılmış kursa tabi tutulmalıyım."

Kyungsoo sinirle homurdandı ve telefonunu cebine atıp kapıya ilerledi.

"Bu konuyu tartışmamız gerekiyor. Kibum'dan onay alınca sana söylerim ne yapman gerektiğini." Dedi. Bir eli kapıdaydı ve açmak üzereydi.

"Tamam. Ben hep buradayım zaten. Sakın acele etmeyin."

"Öyle yapacağız zaten." Jongin kapının kapanma sesini duyduğunda yüzündeki sırıtışı sildi. Bu dört hafta içerisinde, kendini paralaması ve babasına kanıtlaması gerekiyordu. Kyungsoo ona yardımcı olacaktı. İşin inceliklerini öretecekti ve geri kalanını da Jongin halledecekti.

Bu şirkete ilk defa gelmemişti ve ne yapılacağını elbette biliyordu. Kendi çocukluğu ofis koridorlarında geçmişti. Burayı üzerlerine almadan dokuz sene önce de aşinaydı işlere.

Kyungsoo onun evinden dolu dolu gözlerle ayrıldığından beri, kalbinin orta yerinde asla gitmeyen belalı bir ağırlık yatıyordu. Ona fazla sert davrandığını, anca iş işten geçince fark etmişti. Kyungsoo'ya resmen fahişe muamelesi yapmıştı.

Jongin böyle bir insan değildi! Her ne kadar insanlar onun hakkında 'play boy' dese de, kalp kırmaktan hoşlanan ve insanı değersiz görem bir kötü çocuk değildi o. Yalnızca yırtık kotlar, anarşist tişörtler ve siyah botlar ile deri ceketler giymeyi seviyordu. Eh, içkiye de düşkündü. Bunlar onu berbat bir insan mı yapardı? Herkesin söylediği gibi?

"Herkes değil," diye düşündü. "Kyungsoo seni kabulleniyordu." Ama bunu da, diğer her şey gibi mahvetmişti.

•••

Kyungsoo görüşmeyi yapıp geldiğinde biraz yorulmuştu ancak Jongin'den kahve molası isteyip de geri döndüğünde, eskisi gibi capcanlıydı. Büyük gözleri ışıldıyor, güzel yüzü çeşitli mimiklerle bezeniyordu. Jongin onu izlemeyi seviyordu.

"Burayı çıkartabilirsin mesela. İhtiyacımız olan bir şey değil. Hem, dökümhanenin servis alanına olan uzaklığı da az, bu bir avantaj-" Kyungsoo Jongin'in alık alık baktığını görünce kaşlarını çattı. "Dinliyor musun beni sen?"

"Evet."

"Ne dedim en son?" Jongin gülümsedi.

"O kadar çok konuşuyorum ki, bazen ben bile şaşırıyorum, dedin." Kyungsoo kalemi kağıdı bırakıp sinirli sinirli Jongin'e baktı. Hergele herif yine kaytarıyordu.

"İlla ki cezalandırma sistemi mi kurayım? Yapmazsan tek ayak üstünde mi bekleteyim?" Dedi.

"Ben seni tek ayak üstünde de düşürürüm."

"Ne?" Kyungsoo gerçekten de duymadığı için sordu ancak Jongin onu geçiştirdi.

"Şöyle mırıldanarak konuşma. Benim aleyhime bir şeyler söylüyormuşsun gibi hissediyorum."

"Öyle bir şey yapmıyorum."

"Cidden Jongin, şunları not al en azından. Nasıl yapıldığını kavradın zaten. Şirketin en az masrafla en çok kaliteye ulaşmasını hedeflemen gerek. Eğer bu da olmuyorsa, çok masrafı idareli kullanıp yine kâra geçirmeyi deneyeceksin. Sözleşmeleri incelemen işte bu yüzden önemli. Bazı maddeler, sonradan sıkıntı çıkartabiliyor."

Jongin kafa salladı. Bilgisayarını alıp Kyungsoo'nun az önce çizdiği yerleri not aldı ve kağıtları istifleyip masaya koydu. Gözleri yanıyordu.

"Yoruldum." Dedi ağlar gibi ve kafasını geriye yasladı. "Kyungsoo, bana masaj yapsana?"

"Yürü git be. İşim gücüm yok sanki."

"Yok şu an. Hadi hadi! Bak sakat kalacağım yoksa. Kaslarım demir gibi oldu." Jongin, dayanamayacağını bildiğinden bir çocuk gibi konışmaya başladı. "Kyungsoo~ya! Lütfen yap! Hadi!"

Kyungsoo onun yüzüne baktı. Bu görüntünün altında nasıl bir çocuk yatıyorsa, onu tav etmeyi başarmıştı.

"İyi be tamam! Ayı.."

"Şimdi niye ayı oldum?"

"Ben istiyorum diye. Dik dur." Kyungsoo onun arkasına geçti ve omuzlarına masaj yapmaya başladı. Sahiden de semsert olmuştu kasları ve gevşeyecek gibi de görünmüyordu.

"Şu piknik işi ne oldu?" Diye sordu Jongin mayışıp. Kyungsoo o göremese bile omuz silkti.

"Yapacağız ama ben işlerimi halledince. Sabret biraz."

"Tamam. Şu, çocukların ağaçların dibine işediği, teyzelerin bağıra çağıra konuştuğu yerlere gitmeyelim de!" Diyince Kyungsoo güldü.

"Öyle yerleri nereden biliyorsun sen?"

"Ben uzaylı değilim Soo. Aynı ülkede yaşıyoruz."

"Hayır, ondan bahsetmiyorum. Ne bileyim, sen daha çok... Şey gibi-"

"Pavyon çocuğu?"

"Heh! Aynen!" Jongin güldü bu sefer de. Bu tip yargılara alışkındı.

"Jongdae sağ olsun, biz de biliyoruz birkaç bir şey. Hayatını bar taburelerinde harcayan bir tip gibi miyim sence?"

"Hayır. Bira göbeğin bile yok."

"Kesinlikle." Jongin omzundaki eller yüzünden gözlerini kapatıp kafasını koltuğa yasladığında Kyungsoo gözlerini ona çevirdi. Esmer teni güneş gibi parlıyordu sanki. Ya da ona öyle geliyordu çünkü Jongin çok yakışıklıydı.

Bir an için, onunla sevişmenin pek de kötü olmadığını düşündü: Zekiydi, komikti, taş gibiydi.. Sonra hemen kendine kızıp bu fikirlerden sıyrıldı. Jongin'e arkadaşça yaklaşmalıydı ve bu süre boyunca, evinde kendisine göstermiş olduğu kabalığın intikamını almalıydı.

Sinirlendiği için biraz fazla sıktı ellerini. Jongin tek gözünü açıp Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Al senin olsun omzum?"

"Bitti tamam." Kyungsoo ellerini çekip koltuğa oturacakken Jongin onun elinden tutup önüne getirdi. Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla gözlerini açtı.

"Bana hâlâ kızgın mısın?" Dedi Jongin yumuşacık sesiyle. Kyungsoo ondan uzak durmaya çalıştı. Şirketteydiler ve yeni bir tehdit fırsatı yaratsın istemiyordu.

"Bırak beni. Elbette kızgınım."

"Özür dilerim." Kyungsoo durdu. Ona inanmak istemiyordu. Kim Jongin bu kadar çabuk pes edemezdi. Hele özür dilemek?

"Bırak diyorum Jongin. Sana bir kere kandım, ikincisi olmayacak." Dedi ve geri çekilmeyi denedi. Ama Jongin bir mengene gibi sıkıyordu bileğini ve onu bırakmaya niyeti yok gibiydi.

"Özür dilerim işte. Bak, hatalı olduğumu biliyorum. O gün fazla abarttım ama sen de çok uzatmıştın konuyu. İleri gitmemiştik bile." Kyungsoo kızardı. Hatırlamadığı bir sevişmenin görüntüleri, Jongin'in kafasında duruyordu. Ve o görüntülerde çıplaktı.. Bunu düşünmek bile yeterince utanç vericiyken Jongin'in hiçbir şey olmamış gibi rahat rahat konuşması çok sinir bozucuydu. Ayrıca heyecan verici. Çünkü Kyungsoo, Jongin'in ona dokunduğunu hatırladıkça içini saran kımıltılara engel olamıyordu. Eğer onu beğenmeseydi sevişmezdi, değil mi? Demek ki Jongin onu beğenmişti.

"Sorun bu değil. Anlamıyorsun."

"Ne o zaman? Bana kalırsa fazla kafaya takıyorsun." Kyungsoo derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ama bu normal bir şey değil ki! Bunu normalleştiremezsin.. Biz-"

"Biz seviştik. Ee? Sana kötü mü davrandım? Kötü ameller için mi kullandım sanki? Hayır." Kyungsoo bacaklarının arasında dururken, elinden tutup birden onu kendisine çekti ve dizlerine oturttu. Kyungsoo'nun pamuk beyazı yanakları şimdi sakura çiçekleri gibi pembeydi.

"Sana saygı duymasaydım, ileri giderdim. Seni düşünmemiş olsaydım orada bırakmazdım. Bunu göremiyor musun?" Kyungsoo kalbinin deli gibi attığını hissetti. Jongin'in söyledikleri çok mantıklıydı.

"Tamam, bırak beni."

"Affettiğini söyleyene kadar bırakmam." Kyungsoo şaşırıp kaldı. Jongin ona bir el mesafesi kadar yakındaydı ve bütün hormonları şaha kalkmıştı sanki. Bütün kızgınlığı uçup gitmişti.

Jongin, bacağına değen kalçaları yüzünden felaket haldeydi. O yumuşak teninin nasıl hissettirdiğini bildiği için, işi daha da zorlaşıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun dudakları tam da karşısındayken hele.. Eğer affedilmezse, o dudaklardan çıkartacaktı hırsını.

"Tamam tamam! Affettim." Dedi Kyungsoo aceleyle. Pek inandırıcı gelmiyordu.

"Yalan söyleme."

"Yemin ederim affettim Jongin. Bırak da gideyim." Kyungsoo onu yumruklamak istiyordu. Ama aynı zamanda da boynuna sarılmak istiyordu. Çok tuhaf ve acı verici bir çelişkiydi bu.

Jongin'in ona yaklaştığını görünce dondu kaldı. Gözlerini dudaklarına indirdi. Onu öpecek miydi?

"Beni öpecek misin?" Birden ağzından kaçtığında utanç dalgası ile çarpılıp gözlerine baktı. Jongin gülümsedi.

"Öpeyim mi?" Kyungsoo delirecekti. Ona, sen bilirsin, demek istiyordu. Ancak bunun yerine kafasını iki yana salladı. Esmer adam buna aldırmadan sırıttı ve "Yalancı," diye fısıldadıktan hemen sonra eğilip Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarına kapandı.

Ne yaptığını bilmiyordu. Elleri neden Jongin'in gömleğini sıkı sıkı tutuyordu, bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği, bu öpücüğün aklını erittiğiydi.

Jongin onu dudaklarını aralasın diye zorluyordu. Buna daha fazla karşı koyamayıp istediğini verdi. Ağzı aralanır aralanmaz sımsıcak bir dil, onunkine değdi ve baştan uca titretti bedenini. Jongin boğuk bir sesle inleyip belini kavradı. Kasıkları sızlıyor, Kyungsoo'yu çevirip kucağına oturtmamak için zor duruyordu.

Kyungsoo içini saran heyecan dalgası ile sarsıldı. Jae ile öpüşürken hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Çok yavan ve sadeydi onun öpücükleri.

Jongin ise bir fırtına gibiydi. Önüne çıkan her şeyi uçuruyordu. Mesela kalbini, endişelerini, aklını... Güçlü tutuşu ile bedenlerini birbirine yapıştırıyor, basit bir öpücüğü bile tutku dolu bir ritüele dönüştürebiliyordu. Onun arzudan kalınlaşmış sesi ve inlemeleri, bir ilahi gibiydi, enfesti.

Kapı tıklatıldığında Kyungsoo korkup hemen ayrıldı ondan. Ayağa kalktı ve üstüne başına çekidüzen verdi. Jongin'e bakmadan "Gel," diye seslendi.

"Ben çıkıyorum. Bir şey istiyor musunuz, sorun var mı?" Kyungsoo konuşamadı. Dudaklarını -az önce Jongin ile öpüşmekten dolayı kıpkırmızıydı- araladı ancak hiçbir şey söyleyemedi. Onun yerine Jongin ayağa kalktı ve ceketini kaptı.

"Sorun yok Dara. İyi akşamlar, biz de şimdi çıkıyorduk."

"Pekala. Sabaha görüşürüz!"

"Güle güle.." Jongin, Dara gittiğinde Kyungsoo'nun yanına gelip beline dokundu. Genç adam aniden irkilip kafasını yukarı çevirdi ve yutkundu.

"Haydi gidelim."

"T-tamam." Titreyen ellerine aldırmadan, kalbi bir bando takımını andırırken eşyalarını topladı. Ceketini alıp önden çıktığında Jongin de peşinden gitti. Işıkları kapattılar. Güvenlikçiye sade bir selam verip arabaya bindiklerinde ikisi de konuşmuyordu. Jongin, istediği cevabı almıştı. Kyungsoo ise onun bu geniş tavrı ve öpücük yüzünden dağılmıştı. Aslında bu iyiydi. Eğer öpücük hakkında konuşsalardı, muhakkak daha çok utanacak ve yüzüne bakamaz hale gelecekti.

Yol boyu sustular. Kyungsoo başını camdan çevirmedi. Akıp giden ışıkları, hipnotize olmuş gibi izlemekle yetindi yalnızca.

Evinin önüne geldiklerinde Jongin arabayı durdurup bekledi. Kyungsoo inmiyordu.

"Geldik." Dedi hafifçe. Yan koltuktaki adam gerçekliğe döndü. Etrafa bakındı ve kafasını sallayıp kapıyı açtı.

"İyi geceler." Dedi Jongin son bir umut. Kyungsoo ona döndü. Yine anlamsız bir biçimde kafasını salladı ve sonunda, konuştu.

"Sana da." Bu kısacık dilek bile Jongin'in içini ferahlattı. Öpücük sonrasında deli gibi korkmuştu çünkü Kyungsoo travma geçirir gibi suspus olmuştu. Yine yanlış bir şey mi yaptım, diye düşünüp boş yere kuruntu edinmişti. Şimdi bu cevap ile gönlü rahattı.

Sahi, onu neden öpmüştü? Dolgun, kalp dudakları dayanılmaz olduğu için mi? Tatlı yanakları kızarınca daha da güzel olduğu için mi? Belki de evet. Hiçbir şey, onu doya doya öptüğü gerçeğini değiştirmezdi. Hem de bu sefer, Kyungsoo ona izin vermişti. Dudaklarını araladığında, Jongin, vizesini kapıp sıcak diline dolanmış, onu 'gerçekten' öpmüştü. Görünüşe bakılırsa iyi de yapmıştı. Kyungsoo'nun aklını başından almıştı öpücüğü.

Yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşirken dudaklarını yaladı ve onun kapıyı kapatmadan önce son kez yüzüne bakmasını izledi. Ardından arabayı yeniden çalıştırıp, salon ışığı yandığı anda bahçeden çıktı.

Kyungsoo'nun, bundan sonra onu suçlayabileceği bir mazereti kalmamıştı.

🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo sen de var ya... Aman ayranım dökülmesin, aman g*tüm- Neyse 😜
> 
> Bu ani öpücükün sebebini sorgulayan varsa söyleyim: 8. bölüme geldik krdş bir şekilde yakınlaşmaları lazım. Fik 90 bölüm olmayacak sonuçta 😔
> 
> (Bu da bütün yazım planını ortaya döken yazar profili👌)
> 
> -jeonseolbaozi


	9. ÖLÜM VE SORUMLULUK

Dolu dolu geçen bir haftanın sonunda, Kyungsoo çok heyecanlıydı. Aslında o öpücükten sonra aralarına tuhaf bir samimiyet sızmıştı ve Kyungsoo'nun intikam planı, azıcık sekteye uğramıştı. Sinir olduğı anlarda yine onu boş beleş işlere sürüklüyor ve sinirden delirtiyordu ancak eskisi kadar sert ve sık yapmıyordu bunu.

Baş ağrısı yüzünden inleyerek ayağa kalktı. 

"Bugün hiç bitmeyecek mi?" Kapıya yaklaştığı sırada Dara arkasından seslendi. "Bugün neden erken paydos etmiyorsun Kyungsoo? Son günlerde büroya hep çok erken gelip geç ayrıldın. Eğer dörde doğru gidersen, işler seni yarına kadar bekleyebilir kuşkusuz. Büroyu ben kapatırım." 

"Söylediklerin gerçekten çok cazip. Ne yapacağımı sana az sonra söylerim, olur mu? Şu anda, masamdaki işleri en kısa şekilde nasıl halledeceğime bakmak istiyorum." 

"Tamamdır, keyfine bak." 

Kyungsoo birkaç kağıt halledip kafasını kaldırdığında yorgunluktan ölmek üzereydi sanki. Gözlüklerini çıkartıp kenara koydu ve ceketini de alarak ofisten ayrıldı. Jongin'in, şahsi problemler yüzünden bugünlük tatil izni olduğu için eve tek başına gitmişti. 

Gece gece bakışlarını televizyonun aydınlattığı tavana dikip düşüncelerine daldı. Jongin etrafında olunca ne kadar mutlu olduğunu, onu öpmenin ne kadar tuhaf ve güzel hissettirdiğini düşündü. 

Kim Jongin onunla açık açık flört ediyordu ve Kyungsoo da buna amenna diyordu. İkisinin de kendince sebepleri vardı belli ki ve Kyungsoo, Jongin'in sebeplerini merak ediyordu. Neden ona bu kadar yakın davranıyordu? Neden sürekli muzip ve muzır tavırlarla peşinde dolanıyordu? Burası kocaman bir soru işaretiydi... İçi boş ve bir çok gereksiz hayal ile doldurulabilecek bir soru işareti.. 

Sebep her ne olursa olsun, öpüşüp duruyorlardı ve bu artık can sıkıcı olmaya başlamıştı. 

Ayağa kalkıp üzerindeki örtüyü katladı, kenara koydu. Kendisini yatağa attığı gibi uyudu. 

•••

Kyungsoo sabah durmadan çalan bir başka telefon ile uyandığında, gözlerini açmadan konuştu karşı tarafla. 

"Ne oldu Dara?" 

"Kyungsoo!" Dara kısık sesle iç çekip ağladı. Kyungsoo hemen diklendi. 

"Dara? Ne oldu? Neden ağlıyorsun?" 

"B-Bay Kim.. O öldü!" Kyungsoo dondu kaldı. 

"Ne dedin? Nasıl?" 

"Kalp krizi geçirmiş. Zaten hastaydı ama.. Dün geceden beri yoğun bakımdaymış. Kurtaramamışlar. Hemen buraya gelmelisin Kyungsoo!" 

"Tamam." Kyungsoo yalnızca bunu diyebildi ve ardından, robotik bir ifade ile giyindi. Hazırlanıp çıktığında saat beşe geliyordu. 

•••

Hastanenin kapısında, ona yakın basın mensubu vardı ve içeri girmek ya da görüntü alabilmek için çırpınıyorlardı. Kyungsoo onları umursamadan geçip gidecekti ki bir tanesi onu tanıyıp bağırdı.

"Bayım! Siz Fury Group'un başyardımcısısınız, olay hakkında herhangi bir bilgi verecek misiniz?" Kyungsoo birdenbire ona dönen mikrofonlarla şaşırdı ancak bunu belli etmedi. Yalnızca kafa salladı. 

"Gerekli açıklamayı, uygun gördüğümüz an yapacağız. Şimdilik sizlerden anlayış ve dua bekliyoruz, teşekkürler." Dedi. Elleri buz gibiydi. Güvenlik onları uzaklaştırırken daha fazla beklemeden içeri girdi. 

Dördüncü kata çıktığında koltuğa oturup ağlayan Dara'yı görmesiyle ona koşması bir oldu. Kadın hemen kalkıp "Jongin odada." Dedi. Kyungsoo başını salladı. 

"Sen iyi misin?" 

"Evet. Sen onun yanına git lütfen." 

Kyungsoo refakatçi odasına dalacaktı ki kilitli olduğunu fark edince korkuyla kapıya vurdu. 

"Jongin? Jongin kapıyı açar mısın?" Ses gelmedi. Kyungsoo daha çok korktu. Gözleri dolarken birkaç kez daha yumrukladı. 

"Eğer açmazsan kırarım!" Diye gereksiz bir tehdit savurdu. "Bunu yaparım gerçekten." 

Bu da işe yaramadığında sakin kalmaya çalışıp göz yaşlarını sildi. 

"Jongin.. Lütfen bırak da geleyim. Beni korkutuyorsun." Der demez kilit sesi duydu. Kapı açıldı ve Jongin göründü. Kyungsoo hemen öne atılıp kollarını boynuna sardı ve sıkı sıkı sarıldı. Jongin öylece dikildi. 

"Jongin." Diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo ve ağlamaya devam ederken, Jongin onun belinden tutup geri çekildi. 

"Ağlama." Dedi kısa ve net bir biçimde. Gözleri kıpkırmızıydı, o da ağlamıştı elbette. Çok yorgun görünüyordu bu haliyle. Gözlerinin altı morarmış, yüzü gerilmişti. 

Kyungsoo ellerini onun yüzüne çıkardı. Saçlarını geri attı ve yeniden konuştu. 

"Ben çok üzgünüm.." Dedi çaresizce. Bu saatten sonra denebilecek tek şey buydu ona göre. 

"Ben de." Dedi Jongin. "Ama yapacak bir şey yok."

"Ne yapayım senin için?" Dedi gerçek bir ilgiyle. Jongin'i böyle görmek istemiyordu. 

"Hiçbir şey. Böyle sarılsak yeter." Kyungsoo hiçbir şey demeyip kollarını ceketinin altından beline sardı. Bir süre böyle dikildiler. Jongin başını onun boynuna gömüp dingin soluklar aldı. Eğer mümkün olsaydı oracıkta uyur ve bir daha uyanmazdı. Yeniden uyanmak çok mantıksız geliyordu ona artık. 

"Gel, sana su alalım." Dedi Kyungsoo ve ondan ayrıldı. Kendilerine gelmeleri gerekiyordu. Onun kolundan tutup sürüklemeye çalıştı ancak Jongin durup elini tuttu. Bakışları anında, birleşen ellerine gitti. Sonra Jongin'e baktı ama o dosdoğru ileri bakıyordu. 

Beraberce asansöre binip kantine indiler. Buz gibi bir soğuk su ve birer bardak kahve aldılar. Bahçeye çıktıklarında etrafta kuşların ürkütücü şarkıları yankılanıyordu. Gökyüzü kapalıydı. Her şey yavaş yavaş uyanıyordu. Bu haliyle doğa, yatağında 'beş dakika daha' tembellik eden birini andırıyordu. 

"Ne hissettiğini anlatabilirsin." Dedi Kyungsoo. Bunun işe yaradığını kendisinden biliyordu. Ne zaman üzülse ya da sinirlense, bir şeyler anlatırdı birilerine. Yakın arkadaşı yoktu. Şimdiye dek hep tek takılmıştı ancak anlayışlı komşulara da sahipti. Bayan Haru'ya dert yandığında, hep rahatlamış hissederdi. Aynısını Jongin de yaparsa, belki rahatlardı. 

"Gerek yok." Dedi Jongin. "Anlatsam da anlamazsın." 

"Denerdim en azından? En azından dinlerdim. Deneyimlerimden söylüyorum, boş duvara konuşmak kadar boktan bir şey yok." Jongin ona döndüğünde Kyungsoo gülümsedi. "Hadi anlat." 

Önce derin bir nefes aldı Jongin. Sonra kısık, titrek bir sesle devam etti. 

"Aramız son on yıldır kötü olsa bile, babamı kaybetmek çok tuhaf geldi. Yani.. Onu çok sık görmezdim ama.. Ne bileyim ya. Çok ani oldu." 

Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. 

"En azından ilk yirmi yılınız güzeldi. Ve vardı. Biliyor musun, o anlarınız ve bütün kavgalarınız bir nimet." 

"Haklısın. Şimdi etrafta beni kot giydim diye azarlayacak bir demirbaş yok ya, ne bok yiyeceğim acaba.. Minseok duysa kim bilir nasıl yıkılır.." 

"Ona söylemediniz mi?" 

"Hayır. Aslında söylemem lazım. Yarın otopsiden sonra cenazesi kalkacak. Minseok anca sonraki gün yetişir." 

"Neden?" Kyungsoo fazla meraklı hissediyordu ancak kendine engel de olamıyordu. 

"Şimdilerde Paris'te okuyor." Kafasını salladı. Jongin koca bir of çekip başını ellerinin arasına aldı. "Dağılır o." 

"Yanında olursun. Beraberken her şey daha hafif gelir. Canı acımaz diyemem ama onun yükünü paylaşırsan, rahatlayacaktır." 

Jongin yorgun bir tavırla güldü. 

"Ya ben? Benim yükümü kim taşıyacak?" Kyungsoo ona eğildi ve elini tutup çekti şakaklarından. Arkada gün doğarken, Jongin'in siyah saçları hafif esen rüzgâr ile havalanıyordu. 

"Ben sana yardımcı olurum. Eğer kabul edersen.." 

O an Jongin'in yüzünden o kadar çok ifade geçti ki.. 

Jongin bunu yapamazdı. Ona yeterince kötülük yapmışken, bir de kendi derdini, acısını ona yükleyemezdi. 

Bu yüzden kafasını iki yana salladı. Kyungsoo fazla üstüne gitmedi ancak Jongin farkında olmasa da, onunla bankta oturup konuşmakla bile yükünü Kyungsoo'nun bir omzuna yaslamıştı bile. 

"Minseok'u arayacağım." Dedi Jongin ve ceketinin cebinden telefonunu çıkardı. Kyungsoo onun suyunu alıp kenara koydu. 

"Yavaş yavaş.." Diye uyardı. Jongin kafa salladı. 

Telefonu birkaç çalışta açtı Minseok. 

"Nasılsın velet?" Diye söze girdiğinde, Kyungsoo gülümsedi. 

"Müsaitsen bir şey diyecektim.. 

...

Şey..." Jongin durup yardım ister gibi Kyungsoo'ya baktı. Nasıl söyleyecekti ki?

"Babam rahatsızlandı. Hastaneye kaldırdık." Dedi sonunda. 

"Aynen abicim. Sen buraya gelebilir misin?

...

Durumu ağır.

...

Tamam, inince haber ver, gelip alayım seni. Görüşürüz, seni seviyorum." 

Jongin telefonu kapatıp Kyungsoo'ya döndü ve onun konuşmasına fırsat vermeden aklındaki soruya cevap verdi. 

"Eğer söyleseydim, ağır kaçardı. Geldiğinde öğrenmesi daha iyi." 

"Sen bilirsin." 

"Ne yapacağım ben Kyungsoo?" Şirketi kastediyordu. Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve omuz silkti. 

"Şimdiye kadar ne yaptıysak onu yapacağız Jongin. Çalışacağız." 

"Doğru ama.. Çok ani oldu." Diye söyledi sonunda. 

"Rus yazar Puşkin'i biliyorsun, değil mi?" Dediğinde, Jongin, neden bunu söylediğini bilmese de kafa salladı. Kyungsoo geriye yaslanıp devam etti. 

"Bir düelloda (ironiktir) öldüğünde henüz 30'larını yaşıyordu. Ürettiği eserler, çoğu günümüz yazarlarınınkinden daha faydalı ve dolu. Şimdi bu kayıp, erken bir ölüm mü?" Dedi ve onun yüzüne baktı. Jongin yeri izliyordu. 

"Yoksa biz mi hantalız ve bütün suçu ölüme, zamana yüklüyoruz? Üretmeden kayıp gitmiş, silinmiş bir hayattır asıl erken olan benim gözümde."

"Ama ben.. Bıraktıklarıyla başa çıkabilir miyim?" 

"Evet. Baban nasıl yaptıysa, sen de öyle yapacaksın. Danışacaksın, düşüneceksin.. Sonra, başaracaksın. Ama tek başına değilsin, sakın öyle düşünme." Sonra güldü Kyungsoo ve onun elini tuttu. 

"Küçük Prens de gezegenden gezegene atlarken oradakilere sorular sormuştu, biliyorsun. Dünya'ya geldiğindeyse bütün o sorduklarıyla ve aldığı cevaplarla bir sonuca ulaşmıştı. Aldığın her proje, her iş, farklı bir gezegen. Sor ve yanıtını al. Sonra düşün ve başar." 

"Benimle misin?" Jongin buğulu gözleri ile ona baktı. Güneş yavaş yavaş yukarı tırmanıyordu, çok güzeldi bu haliyle. Jongin karşısında öylece durup muhtaç bir ifade ile ona bakarken nasıl hayır diyebilirdi ki? 

"Evet." Dedi bu yüzden. Ona uzanıp alnından öptü. "Seninleyim Jongin." 

🐾

😭 Rest in peace Bay Kim 💐

(Bazı EXOLler, Minseok'a veda ederken Jongin'in fotoğrafta olmayışına laf etmişler. Farkında mısınız bilmiyorum ancak 7 Mayıs'tan sonra 8 Mayıs gelir.. Yani..? Bunu düşünmek bu kadar zor olmamalı bence. Babasının ölüm yıldönümünde ailesinin yanına gitmiş olamaz mı?) 

-jeonseolbaozi


End file.
